Wake Up Call
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Ch15 Posted. “Sheesh, he’s so innocent that he doesn’t realize that he has hot’s for that girl!” . SakuRyo. MoAnn.
1. At the end of the day part 1

"_Well I've been good, no I've been great _

_you say you're in a better place and honestly, _

_I'm happy for ya"_

** -- **_Madly, _Tristan Prettymam

* * *

Sakuno was inside her bedroom, packing her belongings into a pink medium size traveling suitcase. She had been packing for several hours, deciding which clothing she should bring with her while she had to stay at a family's friends place for the next six months. Her grandmother had been transferred to another middle school that was a few distance away from Tokyo. She, however, had to stay in Tokyo and finish her first year of high school, while her grandmother was away in Hakone. If she were to fail two courses, she would immediately be back to live with her grandmother in Hakone. It was a fair deal that her grandmother had done.

Finally finished with packing her clothes, she looked around her empty room. Everything had been moved yesterday afternoon, when she graduated from middle school. Right now she was on her spring break and needed to study for the upcoming exams and tests that would be given on the third week of school. It felt unfair, but she guess that high school was a lot more tougher and less free time than in middle school. Picking up the suitcase and her backpack, Sakuno headed downstairs to be greeted by her grandmother.

"Ready to go Sakuno?" questioned Sumire, picking up a brown box that contained more of her stuff that was supposed to be in her old room.

"Yes!"

Helping her grandmother out the door, and closing the maroon door for the last time, she headed towards the car that her grandmother owned. She carefully placed her suitcase in the backseat, and soon headed to sit herself in to front seat of the car. Patiently waiting for her grandmother, she took out her cell phone. Punching the buttons of her cell phone, she began texting with her good friend Tomoka.

Sakuno heard the engine of the car start, and soon the gray car left the driveway. Sumire took a quick glance at her granddaughter who was probably talking to the girl, Tomoka. Her lips formed a soft smile as she noticed her granddaughter giggling at the phone. "Are you nervous Sakuno?" she questioned, carefully at the speed limit that a sign had said to drive at.

Sakuno was hesitant for a minute, but soon nodded. "Y-Yes."

She heard her grandmother chuckled. "You don't have to worry so much Sakuno. I'm sure that everything will go fine for you this year."

"I-I know, but it's still new to me."

Sumire raised an eyebrow as she turned the car to head left. "High school?"

Twiddling her fingers, Sakuno shook her head. "N-No, not that. Just … living with an unknown person I've never really met."

Sumire chuckled once again. "You don't have to worry about that dear!"

"I know, but still…"

"She's such a sweet person. She's currently getting another degree in college right now, she said she wouldn't mind having a guest in the house. Besides the house is to big for her to live alone."

"So we're both students?"

Nodding, Sumire stopped the car and let the pedestrians cross the street. "Her parents passed away a few years ago, so she had to live alone for a little while. I mean that's what I heard."

"She must be lonely…" muttered Sakuno, looking outside the car window. "That must be sad…"

"No, her relatives sometimes visit her. Not to mention she has friends."

There was a soft smile that Sakuno had. "That's good."

Fifteen minutes passed and they were finally in a peaceful neighborhood. Sakuno gave a bright smile as she noticed the friendly way the neighbors were talking to each other. Perhaps living with this family friend wouldn't be so bad after all. Women and children were talking among themselves, and it looked like they haad gone shopping for groceries together. There were a few grandpa's and grandma's cleaning their front yard or garden of flowers. Seeing the pretty houses pass by, she wondered what kind of house she would be living at for her first year of high school.

* * *

"Eh? So she won't be coming for our yearly end of the school year hang out?" Kato asked Tomoka as she started to drink her juice that she had ordered not long ago.

"Yep, she's going to live in that new house with the family friend person today," she said, flipping a page of a magazine.

"Well that sucks, I mean ever since our freshman year in middle school we've hung out with each other when the school year ends," said Horio eating some fries that Mizuno had bought.

"Hey! Those are mine!" cried out Mizuno.

"Oh shut up Horio! It's not her fault!" cried Tomoka, glaring at Horio as though he was an idiot. "At least she's not moving to Hakone with her grandmother!"

"Hey don't tell me to shut up!" he fought back.

Kato and Mizuno sighed together.

"They're not going to stop are they?" questioned Mizuno even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope…" replied Kato. "Well … guess we'll just see Sakuno in three days for our study group."

"Yeah, hopefully. She's the only one who can stop Tomoka and Horio in their fights."

The two new high school freshman sighed once again.

* * *

Sakuno stared at the place she was supposed to live at from now until her second year of high school. It was…

"Pretty big isn't it?" said her grandmother standing next to her.

Sakuno mutely nodded. "Very…spacious."

Sumire laughed and grabbed the luggage from her granddaughters hands. "Let's go."

Sakuno followed behind, and carefully stared at the stairs she had to walk up. She knew her grandmother wanted to keep it a surprise on where she would live in the next year, but this surprise was just too much for her to bare. How was she going to live in such a big place? It reminded her of those big temples in Kyoto she had seen in her school trip this year. Suddenly a questioned popped in her mind. "U-Um grandma?"

Sumire took a glance back to see her granddaughter. "Yes Sakuno?"

"How can a college student…own this place?"

"Her fathers' side of the family owns it. She's the last heir really."

"O-Oh."

They finally reached the top of the stairs, and once again Sakuno was amazed by the old fashioned Japanese house in front of her. The garden was beautiful and there was a small pond. She noticed another pair of stairs that would lead to another building. This place was technically a temple place. Her head was soon causing her headaches, there were so many questions she wanted to ask about this place. She was really going to live in a shrine! Well … kind of.

"Oh! You've finally arrived!"

Sakuno's attention was now on a dark blue haired woman. She blushed, and looked down at her shoes. The woman was very, _very_, pretty compared to her, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Ino, it's been quite some time hasn't it?" said her grandmother in a very grandmotherly voice. Sakuno was still staring at the ground.

"Indeed it has grandmother Sumire."

Sumire gave the twenty-six year old woman a smile. Her head turned to her granddaughter who was bashfully looking at the ground. Sumire chuckled. "Sakuno, why don't you greet your new roommate?"

Sakuno slowly raised her head. Her cheeks were pink because of embarrassment and her shyness. Chocolate brown eyes met violet ones. Soon, Sakuno gave fast and low bow. "P-Please to meet you! I'm R-Ryuzaki Sakuno! P-Please take care of me for this up-upcoming year!"

There was an awkward silence, but a soft giggle broke it.

"Please to meet you too Sakuno-chan. I'm Nanako Meino."

* * *

Good? Okay? Bad?

Please leave a comment. Oh right.

I can never be a mangaka, since I only draw professional stick figures! So I can't own Prince of Tennis. :D


	2. At the end of the day part 2

"_Sometimes you don't understand where I'm coming from _

_I just like to make you see that_

_I desire the simple things."_

-- _I'd like to_, Corinne Bailey Rae

* * *

It had been only a day since her arrival at Nanako's place. Sakuno had unpacked all her stuff in a small room, that only had a window and a small closet. It was satisfying for her. Sure her older room was a bit bigger than this, but the small room made things much more cuter for her. It was like she was living in a college dorm, not that she ever experienced the college dorm life though. Fixing her closet, she noticed a few empty boxes were sitting there. Nanako had probably left those boxes incase she needed to put some extra stuff away. Grabbing an empty box, she looked back at her bed.

It was a total mess.

Old text books, and small stuff animals laid there. Sakuno sighed as she walked towards her new bed. Setting the brown box next to her, she picked up the big textbooks and set them inside the box. She continued doing this until the box was filled with her old middle school textbooks. She wouldn't need them, at least for now. Picking up the heavy box back to the closet, she picked another one. This time she'll use the second one to put her stuff animals that her friends had given her previous years.

A knock on the door had distracted her cleaning routine. Snapping her head to the door, she noticed a smiling Nanako at the doorway. Blushing due to her shyness, Sakuno gave a small bow.

A giggle came from Nanako. "You don't have to bow so much to me Sakuno-chan."

Lifting her body, Sakuno nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, but I came here to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Oh, I-I'll be downstairs soon."

Nodding, Nanako left the girl to finish her labor work. Sakuno went back to put some of her stuff animals inside the box. Leaving only a white snow bunny out on her bed. Satisfied, she picked up the box and set it inside her closet. Putting her hands on her hips, she gave a bright smile. A single bed with a white stuff snow bunny, a desk with a computer, and a small television were the only things that took a lot of space in the room. It was a satisfying room for her, and she was truly happy. Done with checking out her room, she decided to head downstairs where Nanako was preparing lunch.

Making her way to the small kitchen, she noticed a bowl of beef and egg mixed together. She guessed that rice was under the meat. Taking a seat down, she smiled at the delicious food.

"It looks good!" commented the younger girl.

Nanako gave her an enthusiastic smile. "Thank you! I've been practicing my cooking these past years."

Both clasped their hands together and gave their graces. Taking her chopsticks, Sakuno was eager to try the delicious food in front of her. Taking a bite, she grinned from ear to ear. The food was just simply delicious, even if it was plain and simple to make. The flavors just tasted sweet, but it was salty at the same time. Looking up at the college student, she smiled. "It's really good Nanako-san."

Blushing, Nanako took another bite of her food and nodded. "Thank you."

The remaining of lunch was filled with chatter from the two of them. Sakuno had decided to wash the dishes since it was only fair, besides Nanako had to leave for her part-time job soon. Besides washing the dishes wasn't really hard, unlike her friend Tomoka who seemed to always complain about it. Truthfully, doing the dishes was a very simple cleaning task to do. Sakuno couldn't understand what was so bad about it. Halfway done with cleaning the dishes, she noticed Nanako at the doorway.

"I'm really sorry Sakuno-chan, I tried to cancel work today so that I could help you finish decorating your room."

Shaking her head, Sakuno gave a reply. "No, it's okay. I'm almost done anyway."

Nodding, Nanako pointed to a cabin. "There's the tea set and herbs in that cabinet. I'll bring a small cake for the two of us once I finish work okay?"

Smiling brightly, Sakuno nodded. "Okay!"

"Well byebye. I'll be back around seven thirty!" said Nanako as she left the kitchen.

"Un!"

Hearing the door shut close, Sakuno went back to washing the dishes. Once done with the chore, she headed back to her new room. Heading to her desk she noticed the new text messages on her phone. Flipping her phone, she saw that all the three new massages were from Tomoka. Clicking the first one, she read:

_Sakunoooo!!_

_Where are you!?_

_- Tomoka_

She smiled at her friends text message. Her friend tended to waste her test messaging money on random things. It was really silly. She clicked the second message on her phone.

_Sakuno!_

_Me, Kato, and Horio are at our new school right now! Wanna meet us there?_

_- Tomoka_

Eyes widen as she read the second message. They were at the high school? Right now? Instantly she clicked the third message, she read:

_Oh. My. God._

_Sakuno! Remember the regulars in our first middle school year?! They're right here at the high school tennis courts! Sakuno you HAVE to come! Hurry! Practice ends at seven for them!_

_- Tomoka_

_P.S: KYAAA! Momo-senpai just won against Eiji-senpai! Sakuno, you have to come here quickly!_

Eyes widening, she closed her cell phone. Checking her twin braids on a small mirror, she gave a satisfying nod. Putting her silver cell phone on her light jeans pocket, she grabbed a yellow cotton jacket, and headed outside. It would take her forty minutes to get to her new school by running, so instead she'll just take the bus there. Taking out her cell phone, she began to text message her best friend.

* * *

Nanako sighed as she closed the front door. "I'm back."

Blinking her violet eyes, she noticed that the lights were off causing the hall way to be eerie dark. Turning on the lights, she walked to the kitchen. There she read a note that was left from the young Ryuzaki.

_Nanako-san,_

_I'm really sorry! But my friends told me to meet them at out new high school. I'll be back around eight. I'm really sorry!_

_- R. Sakuno_

Placing the small box that contained a strawberry cake on the table, she sat down. She was glad that Sakuno had left a note on her whereabouts, so that she wouldn't get worried. She opened the small box, then took out the cake. It was a small cake for the two of them to share once dinner was finished. Putting her hair into a pigtail, Nanako decided to start dinner.

_Beep. Beep._

Blinking her violet eyes once again, she stood up and headed towards the phone. Picking up the small silver phone, she answered.

"Hello?"

A small silence, then a squeal could be heard. "Aunty!?"

* * *

Sakuno sighed as she finally walked up the twenty-something stairs from her new home. She wouldn't know how the heck she would be able to survive going up and down everyday. It must totally suck, but on the brightside she might become fit because of it. Walking towards the house, she pulled out her keys that Nanako had given to her yesterday. Entering the new home, she took off her shoes.

"I'm back!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" came out a feminine reply.

Walking towards the kitchen, she noticed Nanako putting a plate of fish and rice on the table. Motioning for the younger girl to sit, Nanako took off her green apron. She placed another plate of the same food that Sakuno had on the table. Sitting down, the two of them said their graces.

Taking a small bite of her fish, Nanako looked up at the timid girl who was enjoying her meal. "How was your day with your friends?"

Chewing her food, and then swallowed it. "It was great! The new school is bigger than my middle school. The uniforms look really sophisticated too!"

"Oh really? What color?"

"Um.. It's a black skirt, and a black jacket with a little bit of white. Oh and a pink ribbon as a necktie for the girls."

"Eeh? It sounds really cute!"

"It is!"

The two of them shared a giggle. Nanako paused and then gasped as if she realized something important. Standing up she went to the refrigerator. Taking out a white soft cake out, she placed it on the table. Sakuno stared at the cake, admiring the cuteness of it.

"I almost forgot I bought this!" Nanako said once again sitting down. She smiled once she saw the cute face that Sakuno was making when she was watching the cake carefully. "Oh, Sakuno-chan I forgot to tell you something."

Getting her attention, Sakuno faced Nanako. "Hmm?"

"Well, the house is going to become a little bit livelier once you start school again."

Sakuno tilted her head in confusion as Nanako continued.

"I just got a call from my aunty and her family. It seems that they're moving in back here again. They're coming from America. They used to live here, but then had to move back there again."

"Wow. Must be exciting living in America!" said Sakuno surprised that Nanako's relatives were American.

Nanako giggled. "We'll not what my cousin tells me. He says it's kind of boring over there."

"Eeeh? Really?"

"Well Ryoma never really talks much about America," the college student didn't notice the stiffness in Sakuno's body. Placing her index finger on her bottom lip, Nanako continued. "Ne, Sakuno, are you okay?"

A mute nod was the reply of the young Ryuzaki. Nanako also nodded.

"Well, take good care of my cousin, Echizen Ryoma!"

* * *

I love Corinne Bailey Rae songs.

Thank Corinne Bailey Rae because she keeps inspiring me to write this work. Well okay not really, but my gosh I love her songs! -goes into a fandom-

Do review no? (:


	3. At the end of the day part 3

"_But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic_

_and that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic."_

_-- The Fear_, Lily Allen

* * *

"Sakuno!"

Her head raised up to see her best friend with her new uniform waving enthusiastically at her. A smile tugged her lips, and she ran towards her best friend. "Tomo-chan!"

Tomoko grabbed Sakuno's hands and literally dragged her inside the new building where they would be taking classes for the next two to three years. Inside there were many students checking a bulletin board that was next to the teachers office. Both Tomoka and Sakuno were far off the bulletin because of the mass of students checking it out.

"Wait here okay?"

Sakuno nodded as her friend made her way to the mass of students. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes, and stood there in amazement as the students pushed each other to get to the bulletin board. Patiently waiting for her friend, she scanned the area, and noticed that only first year students were the ones around the teachers office. Raising an eyebrow she wondered where her older classmen where at.

"Sakuno~!" cried a teary Tomoka making her way to the dark haired brunette.

Facing her good friend, she tilted her head. "Tomo-chan?"

The pigtailed girl hugged the twin braided girl. "I can't believe it! This is the very first time it has ever happened! I'm so doomed Sakuno! Doomed!"

"Tomo…" her friend raised her head, tears already forming her eyes. "…-chan?"

"We're not in the same class!"

* * *

Sakuno sat on a random desk that was near the windows. It was always like this in the beginning of the school year, except this year her best friend wasn't in her class which only made a slight difference. Looking around the classroom she noticed her classmates talking among each other.

Make it a **big** difference.

She sighed, and wondered if she would be able to make new friends this year. Knowing Tomoka for six years, she knew that she was already chatting constantly with anyone. Practically anyone interested in tennis. Yes, her dear best friend was still fascinated by the sport, ever since a certain dark green-black haired Japanese-American came to their school on their first year of Junior High. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Student's!" came a booming voice from the front door.

All the chatting stopped, and everyone's eyes landed on a tall brown haired adult. The male now walked towards the brown podium. Setting a folder, he cleared his throat.

"All students please stand in the back of the class," he said while taking a paper from the folder. The students obeyed, and all of them were lined up in the back of the class. One by one the teacher called out random names. It took the teacher no less than ten minutes to finally have a seating chart for the rest of the first semester or perhaps year. Closing the folder, the teacher politely asked his students to stand up.

"We'll be heading to the gym for the opening ceremony. I ask that you leave your belongings here or they will be confiscated!"

Students obeyed and followed their teacher by using the front door. Sakuno sighed as she walked behind her teacher, she eyed her surroundings. She was two classrooms away from her best friend, she even wondered if high school everyone had the same break. A few minutes passed, and the class was finally inside the gym.

It was going to take at least a hour and a half for the opening ceremony to end. It was a good thing that she was sitting down on a chair, Sakuno would have dreaded standing up for a hour and a half. That was just too long!

"Welcome students! To Seishunen High School!"

And thus the opening ceremony began.

* * *

"You like to draw a lot."

Sakuno stopped moving her mechanical pencil and turned to face her classmate who sat next to her in another seat. Blue ocean eyes stared at chocolate ones. Squinting a bit, she noticed the new girls hair, she was an orange head. Blinking her chocolate eyes, her eyes widen. She recognized this girl next to her!

"Ann-san!?" Sakuno whispered in surprise, so only the orange top head could hear.

Grinning the girl gave her a peace sign. "Yep!"

Smiling, Sakuno was glad that she did know somebody from her class. Ann pointed to the teacher, motioning for her to pay attention in class. She did so, and took more notes on the structure of the body.

Biology class ended quickly, and it was now time for students to get lunch. Sakuno had brought her own lunch that she had made early in the morning, so she didn't need to go to the student store to get some sort of unhealthy snacks that could be bought at the nearest convenient store. Her classmate, Ann, had also brought some sort of homemade food.

"Wow, I didn't know we would be entering the same high school. But I'm glad I see a friendly face in this class!" said Ann taking a bite off her homemade rice.

Sakuno nodded in agreement. "I'm also glad Tachibana-san!"

Coughing, Ann cleared her throat. "Uh, Ann is fine you know."

"O-Oh right…Ann-chan."

The orange head smiled at the shy trait that the girl next to her had given. They were soon accompanied by the best friend, Osakada Tomoka.

"AH! You're…!" shouted Tomoka causing for some students to look at her and what she was pointing at.

Ann just waved at the light haired brunette. "Hi!"

Sakuno giggled as Tomoka began to ask questions that suddenly just popped in her brain. Ann, of course, politely answered them without hesitation. Soon the questions lead to conversations. Then the conversations lead to invitations.

"So after school let's go out and celebrate, don't you think so Sakuno?"

Nodding to her best friend, she pulled out her cell phone and decided to inform her current 'guardian' where she was going to go this afternoon.

* * *

Nanako sighed as she tapped her foot. She was standing outside the street near those stairs that would lead her to her home and her soft comfortable bed. She couldn't do that because her dear _uncle_, had told her that they were going to be a little early. Crossing her arms, lips frowning, she stood outside waiting for her relatives.

It had been _half an hour_ standing in the sun.

'_I knew it,_' she thought a bit annoyed and frustrated. '_Uncle was tricking me again!_'

Mentally slapping herself, she let out a groan. "Why me…"

"`cause you're da only niece who is nice enough ta do as I say! Ahaha!"

She yelped in surprised as she met face to face with her uncle. "Uncle!"

Her eyes then noticed a brunette woman and a boy with a white cap carrying a Himalayan cat. Her lips formed a grin, "Aunty! Ryoma! Karupin!"

They smiled at the young dark blue haired woman. Carrying their things, the newly arrived guest began to walk those stairs that would lead to their old home. Nanako opened the front door and showed them into the living room. They put all their suitcases inside the living room, and thus the Echizen family went to the kitchen to get some refreshments. Nanako and Echizen Rinko began to serve the two males drinks.

"So how was America?" questioned Nanako placing a grape Ponta to the young Echizen male. He thanked her and opened the can of grape liquid.

"Oh same old, same old stuff. The kid won medals, I _actually_ had ta get a job, and Rinko did her usual stuff," muttered the older man, still wearing those awful monk clothes.

Lowering his white cap, the boy mumbled. "More like community service for getting arrested by wearing those clothes..."

"Hey!"

Nanako blinked her eyes. "Eh?"

"Another fight huh?" Rinko giggled as she foreshadowed a father and son verbal fight. "Nanako-chan, why don't you show Ryoma to his old room?"

"Eh?" came the response of the blue haired woman. "R-Ryoma's old room…?"

Her uncle, Echizen Nanjiro, raised an eyebrow. "What? You've been putting some naughty, naughty stuff in that room since we left?"

Rinko smacked the back of her husband head.

"Ow! Hunny!"

Ryoma just glared at his father for his stupidities.

"No!" cried out Nanako, blushing from embarrassment. How could her uncle ever think like that of her! "It's not like that, it's more like…um…"

"Nanako-chan?"

"S-Someone is currently using that room…I kind of… took in a roommate?"

* * *

Sakuno sighed, as she once again walked up those stairs. She really hated those stairs for some reason, but she'll get used to them, it's only been three weeks since she came to live with Nanako. Opening the front door, she yelled out a '_Tadaima!_' while taking off her shoes.

Closing the door, she then turned to face the hallway that would lead to the kitchen. However; the view was blocked by a man with cat-like eyes wearing brown monk clothes, showing his bare chest. Her face paled, and chocolate brown eyes widen.

Soon his face turned something a pervert would look like: a happy face while having a small blush on his cheeks.

Brain not registering right, she yelled out a loud:

"**KYAAAAA!!**"

* * *

That's all you get for now. I'm currently watching _Dragon Ball Z Abridge Series _by Team Four Star in youtube. You should totally watch it! Wish they had an abridge series for Prince of Tennis… This chapter came in a bit early, but that's because I had free time yesterday and today. So yey for me. (:

Want more? Review!


	4. At the end of the day part 4

"_Here we are so what you gonna do,_

_do I gotta spell it out for you,_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight."_

_-- Forever_, The Veronicas

* * *

Sakuno sat on the ground, terrified at what the man was going to do with her. He had that creepy grin that made her shiver down to her toes. Tears welling up in her eyes, she was about to scream again when the mans hand was going to reach for her, but to her rescue the dark blue haired woman stepped in between the man's reaching hand and her.

"Uncle!" yelled out Nanako, hands on her hips. "What are you doing!?"

"She's da one who yelled out and fell! I'm just tryin' ta be nice and give her a helping hand!" Echizen Nanjiro protested lifting his hands up to his chest in defense.

"U-Uncle…?" whispered Sakuno still on the floor. Tears were still forming.

"Oh Sakuno-chan!" cried out Nanako. She lifted the fifteen year old up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Nodding mutely, Sakuno wiped off her tears with her backhand. Sniffling slightly, she looked up to the unfamiliar man. Hiding behind Nanako, Echizen Nanjiro raised an eyebrow staring at the young girls actions.

"So she's okay now?" he asked his niece who nodded and was patting the dark haired brunette.

"Really now! Scaring a poor innocent child, I should have your dirty magazines burn outside!" cried out a new brunette walking towards Sakuno, and hugging her motherly. Stiffening by the random hug, Sakuno questioned the relationship between the new brunette woman and the monk man.

"NO! I didn't try ta scare her! Dammit…! Not my magazines!" the older man cried out.

"Oh?" the woman stopped hugging the terrified girl and turned towards her husband arms crossed. "And what would a proper punishment should I give you then?"

"Woman…!"

"It's 'Hunny' to you!"

Sakuno stared at the married couple for awhile, "N-Nanako-san…?"

The blue haired college students looked down at Sakuno. "Oh right! Uncle, Aunty!"

Getting the attention from her relatives, Nanako put a supporting hand on Sakuno's shoulder. "Sakuno these two are my relatives. The man over there is my uncle, Echizen Nanjiro, and his wife, Echizen Rinko. They'll be living with us for a while."

"A-Ah, I see…"mumbled Sakuno staring at Nanako's relatives.

"Aunty, Uncle, this is the girl whose living with us for now, Ryuzaki Sakuno. She just entered high school today too!" said a cheery Nanako.

"Ryuzaki…?" mumbled Nanjiro to himself, rubbing his chin suspiciously.

"Oh aunty! Where's Ryoma-kun? I want to introduce Sakuno to him!"

* * *

Opening her chocolate brown eyes, she stared at the ceiling for awhile. Sighing, she pushed herself off her bed. Walking to her closet, she pulled out her high school uniform. Sakuno took a glance at her clock, and decided to take a quick fifteen minute shower before heading to the kitchen and preparing her lunch. Taking her uniform and a towel, she headed to the bathroom.

Once fifteen minutes passed, she was out the bathroom door, and headed towards the kitchen. She noticed Rinko sitting on a chair, peeling off potato skin while humming a soft song. Sakuno bowed at the older woman, and smiled.

"G-Good Morning Echizen-san…" she said a little hesitant.

Rinko smiled at the girl, and giggled. "Rinko is fine dear, or perhaps mother?"

Sakuno gave a hesitant smile. "O-Okay…Ri-Rinko-san…"

"Are you preparing lunch for school?"

"Y-Yes."

"Want me to help you?"

"I-It's okay…I wouldn't want to t-trouble you…"

"Oh it wouldn't be trouble at all!" Rinko stood up, placing the potato on the kitchen table. "Besides, I'm still lacking Japanese cooking skills!"

"Well…I was just going to make rice with some egg…" mumbled Sakuno, staring at her feet finding them the most interesting things that surrounded her.

"Too plain!" cried out Rinko, rolling up her lilac sleeves. "We'll make different kinds of sushi! How about okonomiyaki? Let's not forget about udon! It'll be a great lunch for you to eat today!"

Sakuno stared at the woman in front of her, eyes wide in amusement. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the area where the dishes were washed yesterday night. There sat a clean pink empty bento. It wasn't the fancy box kind that restaurants would use, it was those plastic small ones that could be bought in convenient stores. Blinking, she wondered how her small sized bento could fit sushi, okonomiyaki, and udon inside.

Taking a look at the clock that hung on the wall, she tilted her head. "B-But I only have thirty minutes to cook…"

An awkward silence. Rinko glanced at the peeled potatoes on the kitchen table.

"Nikujaga it is!"

Sakuno sighed with a smile on her face. Nikujaga would be fine, after all it was a typical '_mother's taste_' meal. It could also fit on her bento too.

* * *

"Wow!"

"I thought you weren't living with your grandmother anymore."

Sakuno bashfully tried to hid her bento box from her two friends. Ann and Tomoka were staring at her meat, potato, and side rice dish. Pink on the cheeks, Sakuno took a bite of the meat, looking away from her friends gaze. It was embarrassing for Sakuno to make a motherly meal for herself and bring it to school. Some of her classmates were looking at her, she bashfully hid her face with her hands.

"P-Please stop!" she whispered to her friends who were commenting on her lunch.

Ann and Tomoka sighed as they smiled at each other. "Okay," they agreed.

"So anyway," said Tomoka already moving on from another topic. "What are you guys going to choose as an elective?"

Ann's chopsticks were resting on her bottom lip. "Well … I was thinking of joining the cooking class. What was it called? Home-ed?"

Tomoka's lips formed a grin. "Ooh? Cooking eh? Why choose that when you can choose the easy A in art class?"

"Because I need a challenge," retorted Ann, giving a suspicious eye at the pigtailed girl.

The grin widened. "You know I heard a certain man in this school loves Shrimp Cutlet Burgers~!"

A glare was given. "It's not like I'm joining the class for one person, I'm doing this for my brother!"

"U-Um…" Sakuno glanced at the two girls nervously, one was glaring while the other was grinning madly. There was no way she wanted for them to be in a fight for something so stupid! "I-I'm joining the music class!"

A total lie, but if it would stop the fight then let it be the truth for now.

"What?" they both asked, their eyes now focused on the shy Ryuzaki, who was tomato red because of the outburst.

"I was thinking … of joining the music class…" she muttered, already embarrassed because of her small white lie.

"Aw man!" huffed out Tomoka, crossing her arms. "No fair! I thought you were seriously going to join cooking class!"

Indeed she did, "U-Um…well…"

"Wait _you_ wanted to join the cooking class?" questioned Ann staring at Tomoka. "Why do you even want to enroll in that class anyway?"

Putting a proud smile on her face, Tomoka stood from the chair she was sitting in, causing for some students to look at her weirdly. "Because I'm going to support our tennis team with lovely lunches everyday after school!"

"Riight," mumbled Ann looking away from the brunette. "Guess I'll have to make those blasted burgers better…"

Sakuno giggled as she saw her two enthusiastic friends give out a friendly argument towards each other. Eating another potato, she mentally noted herself to thank Rinko for the lunch.

"Hey I have an idea!" cried out Tomoka out of nowhere.

"What?" asked her friends still eating their bento lunches.

"Let's go after school and cheer them on during their practice!"

"But I thought club activities start in two weeks," questioned Ann, while Sakuno nodded in agreement with her.

Crossing her arms Tomoka nodded. "Yes it's true that club activities start in the next two weeks, however! Our senpai-taichi will always practice tennis everyday after school!"

"Are you sure about that Tomoka?"

"I don't think they practice everyday Tomo-chan."

"Oh, let's just go!"

* * *

"Kyaaa~! Fuji-senpai!"

"They're so cool! Go Taka-kun!"

"I knew him since middle school~! Momo!!"

"I am so joining girls tennis this year! Go Kaidoh!"

"Go Tezuka-kuuun!"

"Eiji-kuuun, be careful!"

"Oishi-senpai do your best!"

"Inui-kuuun!"

The three girls sweat dropped at the scene. There was no way they could get to see their friends in such a crowded place filled with girls. Frowning Tomoka crossed her arms, while Ann's lips twitched. The girls in this school were so annoying!

"Geez, both Sakuno and I were the first cheerleaders for Seigaku and they think they have the right to do this?!" grumbled Tomoka not liking the fact that she couldn't get near the tennis courts because of the damn crowd. "It was so silent when we saw them practice this summer."

"Guess we'll just have to go home, there's no way I'm going to push and shove nasty girls out of my way today," muttered Ann, hands on her hips. "Hey Sakuno, let's go okay?"

"O-Okay," she said, still amazed by the sudden crowd. How could her senpai get home with such crowd being in the way?

Turning a different direction that would lead them to the school exit, they stopped as they noticed a boy with a white cap, white shorts, and a black t-shirt. He had a bag, that perhaps had some sort of sport equipment inside. Ann blinked, arms crossed, and head tilted to the side, she was trying to remember how familiar the boy in front looked like. Tomoka just stared at the boy, ready to make a sudden noise any moment.

"A-Ah…" Sakuno quickly looked away to another direction, a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

Ew, ew, ew.

My back hurts, like really bad. That's why this chapter kinda sucks. On other news, have you guys seen the making of PoT? Shirota singing that Kyu Kyu Kyu song, it's so damn adorable it's not even funny. Just search for 'squirrels cinepuri' and you will so squeal at the moment. If you guys know the song, do tell me!

I also apologize for not replying back on the reviews this time. Sorry, but thank you guys so much! It's so fun to read the reviews, and reading that you guys like this story. X3 So heart warming you know?

Do review. x)


	5. At the end of the day part 5

"_There's only two types of people in the world,_

_the ones that entertain and the ones that observe."_

_--Circus,_ Britney Spears

* * *

"Sakuno … I can't believe it, do you see it with your own eyes?"

"How can you not believe it when you already saw the person himself with witnesses?"

"It could all be a dream…" came the reply.

Ann rolled her blue eyes at her new friend. Tomoka had been staring at the boy with his white hat for minutes! Ann scoffed at watching her new friend look like those fangirls that surrounded the tennis courts. While Tomoka was staring at the boy, now introducing himself to his pervious senpai (more like being hugged attacked by some of the senpai-taichi), Sakuno just stared at her feet wondering why in the world they were so fascinating than the tennis courts.

"Hey Sakuno aren't you happy we're finally able to see the regulars play?" questioned Ann, ignoring Tomoka as she just stared at the new boy like no tomorrow. "Wait…are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Sakuno gave a warm smile to Ann, who was hesitant to smile back, but did so anyway.

"Okay, well since Echizen-san did help us get near the tennis courts, let's try to cheer them on when they play against each other okay?" Ann placed a supporting hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…"

Not satisfied by her answer, Ann stared at Sakuno worriedly. Just what was wrong with this timid bunny?

"GO RYOMA-SAMA!!" cried out Tomoka as loud as she could.

Ann sighed. She took a glance at they hyperactive Tomoka, and then at the timid Sakuno.

This was going to be a very _long_ day.

* * *

"I can't wait to eat anago sushi~!" cried out Kikumaru Eiji as he skipped his way to the sushi bar that they have always gone to whenever the regulars would win a match. "Oh! I want to try the special unagi sushi again too! Nyan~!"

"Oi, oi Eiji-senpai!" cried out Momoshiro running towards the acrobatic tennis player, Ryoma being dragged by the second year high school student. "Don't forget this special celebration is because of Echizen here!"

Ryoma lowered his cap. "Mada mada da-"

Oishi Shuichiro had interrupted Ryoma accidentally. "Hey guys don't forget this is an unexpected visit to the Kawamura's place, I'm sorry Taka-"

Takashi had now interrupted Shuichiro. "No it's fine guys. Besides I'm glad that Echizen Ryoma is back!"

Ryoma sighed, still being head locked by his good friend Momo. "Mada mada da-"

Again he was cut off, this time by Fuji Shusuke. "Well it was an unexpected visit."

Kaidoh Kaoru, hands on his pockets, just gave his ordinary '_Fshhhh'_ in agreement. Inui Sadaharu was writing on a green notebook furiously, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking along side the freshman girls who were just quiet and listening to their older classmen.

"Mada mada dane."

_Finally_ he had said it. Sighing, Ryoma got himself out of that head lock, and walked a close distance in front of Tezuka and the girls. His eyes landed on one girl who looked rather familiar to him. It had been are least two to three years since he left Japan, and remembering people who he met just once or twice was a difficult task for him. He stared at the new girl who he didn't remember intensively. Then something in his brain clicked.

"Tachibana?"

The carrot-top nodded, already knowing that he was staring at her.

"Ah. Momo-senpai's girlfriend," he muttered to himself, unaware that Momoshiro and Ann had heard him say such thing. That comment had caused the two people to blush.

"_ECHIZEN! Don't say stupid things!_"

Another head lock was given, and the group started to laugh. It took them ten more minutes to finally arrive at the Kawamura's Sushi Bar. The high school students settle themselves inside, and a cheery Kawamura greeted them happily to see them once more. Sakuno sat in front of Tomoka and next to Ann. The girls had picked a table near the entrance, feeling that they should leave the boys have a bonding time. Tomoka, grinning like madly, leaned in to Sakuno and pointed at Ann.

"Isn't she blushing a bit too much ever since Ryoma-sama made that comment?"

Sakuno's dark brown eyes glanced at the carrot-top. Ann sat there patiently waiting for the sushi that the girls had ordered to arrive. There was a small pink blush on her cheeks, and every time she would look up to see the boys, her blush would deepen. Smiling softly, Sakuno placed a hand on Ann's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ann-chan."

Giving her a reassuring smile, Sakuno noticed that their tray of sushi was coming their way. Tomoka squealed as she noticed that her favorite sushi were in there. Each girl took one sushi and dipped it with a little bit of homemade soy sauce. Their lips formed into smiles as they took another sushi to try.

It was delicious!

Sakuno eyed Ann as she smiled when taking an tamago sushi. It seemed that her dear friend was not feeling any embarrassment anymore. Everyone had a great time during their stay at the Kawamura Sushi Bar. All the regulars were asking Ryoma how things in America went, while the girls chatted about clubs and electives. It took them thirty minutes to finally finish the sushi that Kawamura had made for the high school students.

Ann checked her watch, and frowned. "I better get going. My brother might become worried if I'm not home before six."

"Really?" Tomoka asked as she checked her wristwatch. "Well … do you want us to take you home?"

"Might as well, I don't really want to disturb the bonding hours they're having," said Ann, picking up her things. Sakuno mimicked her actions, and soon the girls were ready to leave. Of course they wouldn't leave unannounced.

"Kawamura-senpai," spoke Sakuno getting the attention of a light haired brunette.

"Oh Sakuno-san, is something wrong?"

Shaking her head left to right, she smiled. "No we're fine, but we have to head out home now before it gets dark."

Nodding in approval, Taka replied. "Okay, but take care of yourselves. Hope you enjoyed the meal!"

Nodding the girls left the sushi bar unnoticed by the regulars, except for a few of them.

"So I bet you've been practicing your skills Echizen!" said Momo as he stuffed himself with another serving of shrimp sushi. "Tell us about it!"

"Nyaaan! I bet it must have been tough for the other guys to beat our Ochibi!"

"Eiji-senpai … I'm taller now."

"Ochibi is still Ochibi!"

"Fshhh…"

As the three boys were talking about America, with Kaidoh and Tezuka listening along, Fuji turned to Taka, ignoring the conversation that the younger guys were having. Smiling he asked, "What happened to our other guest we dragged along?"

Taka blinked his eyes. "Other guest?"

"I believe he mentions Tachibana Ann, Osakada Tomoka, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno," said Inui as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh! They had to go home before it gets dark."

"Eh? You mean they left without saying anything?" asked Momoshiro getting distracted from the previous conversation he was having with Ryoma and Eiji.

"W-Well they _did_ tell me they were leaving," said a hesitant Taka as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that's reassuring news," said Oishi as he looked back to the table that the girls had occupied. "At least they're together walking each other home."

"You know," Momo began rubbing his chin. "Usually I would see Ryuzaki and Osakada in the library with those three other freshman during the spring break. All of them have gotten closer with each other now that I think about it, wonder if Ann will fit in…"

"Ohooo~!? Is Momo thinking about his favorite carrot head nyan~?"

The boy blushed shaking his head. "I-It's nothing like that!"

Ryoma smirked at the bashful Momoshiro. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

"Mou…we meet again stairs," she mumbled as she gave a playful glare at the stairs. Sakuno was exhausted when she parted ways with Tomoka. The two of them had entered the Tachibana house hold and were invited to drink some tea from Ann's mother. After the small tea time, the two girls parted their way from the bus station. Now she was here, in front of the temple stairs.

Walking each stair, she thought of all the food she had eaten today. She guessed that the stairs were really helpful in making her lose _some_ calories at least. Finally at the last step, she headed towards thee house, perhaps Nanako and Rinko were currently preparing dinner. Opening the door, she said her '_tadaima_' and took off her shoes. Entering the kitchen she could smell the sweet aroma of sweet and sour chicken.

"Oh Sakuno dear! How was school?" asked Rinko, pan in her hand and scrambling the chicken.

"Did you have a nice day today?" questioned Nanako setting up the dinner plates.

Feeling a bit guilty that she wasn't helping, a small blush covered her cheeks. "I-It went fine."

Nanako smiled at her. "That's good."

"Sakuno-chan, why don't you go to your room and get ready for dinner? It'll be ready in about an hour or so."

Sakuno obeyed Rinko, and began walking upstairs. That is until a certain boy exited his room with a Himalayan cat in his arms. Yesterday night she had been told that the previous owner of her current room was the one and only son of the Echizen family. It had bothered her greatly that she had taken his room. She was willing to switch her stuff to another room, but he never asked for it back. Right now it was awkward to be around a tennis prodigy, who just walked passed her, giving her a nod of acknowledgment.

Hands becoming clammy due to nervousness, she decided to head to the washroom and wash her hands. Once doing so, she headed to her room. Placing her school bag on her bed, she sat on the chair facing the computer screen.

Grabbing her pigtails and stroking her hair, she sighed. "Mou… what am I going to do…?"

The feeling of shock never left her since the day Nanako had mentioned that her relatives were going to live in the temple with them. However, she was more shocked to see the Echizen family residing here that day her high school year began. Everything was a surprise. A total shock that caused her world to become confused.

Two years ago she would admit to her best friend that she had some feelings for the young tennis player. Her feelings started as admiration for the dark green haired boy, then it developed to a deep crush. It never reached to the point where she had loved him, he was just a crush to her.

An old crush.

A crush that should be forgotten now that she didn't really have those feelings anymore.

Yet the feeling of admiration was still there. He was after all a handsome genius tennis player. A _great_ tennis player.

"Mou…why did grandma send me here? Did she know Ryoma-kun lived here?" she muttered, taking some thin notebooks out of her bag and placing it on her desk.

"Sakuno-chan! Dinners ready!"

"O-Okay!"

* * *

Totally obsessed with _Tennis no Oujisama: Girls be glorious! _DS game. I hate the girl, might make her appear in this story as an antagonist, but not sure. After all I'm making her fall for Kaidoh-kun. Then again maybe I should get Sengoku, I mean he _is_ cute. Oh, yeeey for Momo x Ann moments. Sorry for those who I didn't reply to their reviews. Father's day got in the way, but I love my dad so … yeah! Anyway,

Review please. (:


	6. At the end of the day part 6

"_At the end of the day, when it comes down to it, _

_all we really want is to be close to somebody."_

* * *

Homework done, and breakfast over with. Sakuno patiently waited at the front door, she already had her black shoes on, all she needed to do is wait for someone to finally be ready to leave for his first day of school. It had been four days since Ryoma had come to Japan, and finally he was going to go to school leaving his cute Himalayan cat back home. It took Sakuno a day to notice that the Himalayan cat and Ryoma were really close.

Speaking of the Himalayan cat.

Karupin walked it's way towards the Ryuzaki girl, mewing as it walked. Bending down, Sakuno scratched the back of it's ear. She received a small purr while doing so. She let out a soft giggle.

"Let's go," came a boys voice interrupting the small bonding between Sakuno and Karupin. Slipping his shoes on, Ryoma gave the cat a stare, then left outside leaving Sakuno to follow behind him. Walking down the stairs, and heading to where the bus stop was at the two teenagers waited. There was silence as the two of them awaited for the bus. Sakuno tugged her long sleeve, she wanted to make a conversation, but of what?

"R-Ryoma-kun … are you excited t-to go to school…?"

A shrug. "Not really."

"O-Oh…"

Sakuno bit her bottom lip, she was really bad at making conversations. Long time ago it would be easy talking to Ryoma, but as years passed by it seemed like she was starting new with him again. She shifted her feet, she would try once again.

"W-What elective might you w-want to take?"

"Not sure."

"O-Oh…"

Failure.

This morning was going to be a very awkward one. She only hoped that somebody up there in the heavens would help her out in this situation.

* * *

"Yeah, she's one of those girls who was walking with the tennis regulars!"

"Really? But she's just a freshman…"

"Isn't she the one who was walking with the new guy in our class?"

"I think you're right!"

Sakuno hurried up to the elective class that was going to start in less than a minute. Whispers and more whispers could be heard from certain girls from the hallways. It was bothering her ever since she began to hear them. Some of the whispers contained amusement, yet there were some that were filled with hissing of jealousy. Finally arriving the room that was labeled the music room, she opened it and scanned the area.

Why did she pick music class as her elective and not home ed?

It was all due to the small argument between Tomoka and Ann two or so days ago. She had blurted the comment of joining the music elective just to stop the two of them from making a small argument into a bigger one. Nothing could be done now.

Noticing that this elective class was small, she sat next to an older classmate who was carefully reading a music book. She took some glances here and there, trying not to disturb her older classmate. Soon she was attacked by a random hug that was given to her.

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

Sakuno turned her head to face the acrobatic tennis player, who was grinning madly. Her face flushed pink at the closeness between the two. Sure she may know her senpai, Kikumaru Eiji, but she didn't personally _know_ him very well. The closeness that he gave was very awkward, since she was never really so close to any of the tennis regulars before. He probably only knew her as the cheerleader of the Seigaku tennis team back in his last year of junior high.

"G-Good afternoon Ki-Kikamaru-senpai…" she stuttered out, she noticed that the older classmate that she sat next to was gone.

"Hoi! Eiji is fine you know."

"O-Oh right…"

"Eeh? You're taking music nyaa?" he questioned tilting his head as he had let go of Sakuno. He saw her timid nod, and his lips turned into a smile. "That's great! I bet you'll love this class as much as I do!"

"Y-You like music senpai?"

"Hm!" he nodded never leaving that energetic smile he had on.

"Alright students sit in any random seat," came a male voice as he entered the classroom, shutting the door behind him. Eiji had taken the seat of the random older classmate who had disappeared. Soon the music lessons began.

* * *

"Eh?! You have Kikumaru-senpai in your music class?" cried out Tomoka as the three friends walked to the lunch line.

"Well we had Kawamura-senpai in our class," stated Ann, getting in line between Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Really?" questioned Sakuno getting out a few yen to pay for lunch. The three friends had decided to buy lunch today since it was Thursday's special: **Gyudon**.

"Yeah Kawamura-senpai decided to take the class just to learn one lesson…" said Ann as her left eye had twitched.

"Making proper motherly sushi," finished Tomoka not really surprised of the answer.

Sakuno giggled, and finally paid for her lunch receiving a container filled with beef on top of rice. Thanking the lady who had given her lunch, she waited for her friends to pay. Once the three of them had their Gyudon, they walked outside and sat themselves near a tree that would be giving them shade. Tomoka had brought a small blanket so that they wouldn't sit on the dirty ground. The three opened their lunches, and gave their graces.

"Oh yeah, Echizen is in your class isn't he?" questioned Ann taking a bite of her beef.

Tomoka frowned setting aside her lunch as Sakuno pulled out three bottles of water for them to drink. Sakuno noticed the small frown on her good friend, and she began to worry that something wrong might have happened to Ryoma.

"I was so excited when Ryoma-sama came back, and I was thinking of starting the Ryoma-sama's fan club again…"

Ann's blue eyes turned to Sakuno. "Fan…club?"

"Um… it's a long story," was all what Sakuno said waving off the topic.

"Anyway, the girls in my class are so full of themselves, they already started the Ryoma-sama fan club without me! _**I**_ was the previous president! Such jerks!"

The other two girls just listened to their friend rant about how the girls in her class were so mean and deceiving. The subject changed into another topic like what they were going to do over the weekend together, or what school activities there will be in the year. They finished their meal and drinks, right when the school bell had rang. Throwing away the trash, and folding the blanket, the three girls hurried to their classrooms.

"Echizen-san!"

"Echizen-sama!"

They stopped as they noticed a group of girls (mostly from Tomoka and Ryoma's class) cry with glee as the new foreign student walked towards his classroom. Sakuno frowned as she noticed the small cold look he had on his face. This morning it was just … neutral. She somehow knew that the boy was annoyed by the random squealing coming from the girls surrounding him.

Rolling up her jacket sleeve, Tomoka was ready to get those fangirls away from Ryoma. Turning to her friends she nodded. "Alright guys, see you after school at the front gate."

Ann sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save Ryoma-sama," came the simple reply.

Ann mentally slapped herself, and looked at Sakuno. "Tell me she's kidding…"

Sakuno shook her head and pointed to the direction where the girl was running at. "She's already saving him."

"RYOMA-SAMA!!"

* * *

"Ryoma-sama! You take this bus also?!" cried out Tomoka feeling happy that her classmate was taking the same bus as her.

"Aa."

Ann raised an eyebrow, she then turned to Sakuno who was looking down at her feet. "You know I can't tell if Tomoka is a fangirl of Echizen or she's in love with him."

There was no reply from the two braided haired girl. Ann suspiciously stared at Sakuno for a bit, just as she was about to open her mouth the bus had interrupted her. Teenagers of Seishunen High School entered the bus, and they either took a seat or stood up. The group of girls and Ryoma sat together. Ann with Tomoka at one pair seats and Ryoma with Sakuno in another seat. During the ride Tomoka was animatedly chatting with the cat-eyed tennis player. Ryoma of course just stared at the window as he was hearing the rambling girl's words go through one ear and pass by the other. The chatting stopped as Tomoka had to get off, Ann right behind her. They bid farewell to their two friends and got off the bus.

The rest of the ride was silent. Once their bus stop almost came to view, Ryoma pulled the silver string to announce a stop. The two of them hopped off the bus, and began to walk their way home. However, the dark green haired boy made a sudden stop, almost causing Sakuno to bump into his back. She blinked her eyes, and just stared at his back.

"Ryoma…kun?"

He pointed to a certain direction. "Let's get something to drink before going home."

A bit surprised, she nodded her head mutely already knowing that he couldn't see her with her agreement. The two walked to a small family store, and got their own individual drinks. For the first time they paid separately since Sakun had her wallet with her for the first time around Ryoma. Leaving the store, and opening their drinks they walked in silence once again.

"H-How was your first day of school…?" she asked curious to know how his first day of school had been.

"Annoying," came the reply as he took another sip of his grape Ponta.

Biting her lower lip, she grasped her green tea drink. "You know t-the roof…"

Ryoma turned his head to look at the girl, who was looking around, not being able to see him face to face. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her actions. "What?"

"No one goes to the roof during l-lunch time…s-so if you want to get away from people y-you can always go there…" she mumbled, her cheeks turning the color pink. Finally she looked up to see either a surprised face or an amused face from Ryoma. She really couldn't tell which it was, the guy was such a mystery to her!

Then the same smile she had seen when he left two years ago appeared. It wasn't those big smiles many people give away, instead it was just small and soft. She smiled back at him as if she had done a great deed.

"Thanks."

* * *

I don't know why, but I feel like this chapter was very sloppy. So … to end it here? HAHA. **NO**. That would be _so_ messed up wouldn't it? So in other news, updates will become slow. Erk, relatives are coming to America for a _quince_ party that my cousin is going to put up. So … I'm ordered to show them around the city. Don't worry, I'm working on future chapters though! I'm also making three amv's this summer because I finally got _Sony Vegas Pro 8_. Gah, might make RyoSaku amv. Probably … hopefully? So anyway…go make yourself some **gyudon**. I made it, and it tastes awesome. It's simple to make! :D

Do review no? (:


	7. Ring a Bell part 1

_Back in the day when you were young ( __**it was fun**__ ),_

_Little girl, didn't think you were the one ( __**now here I come**__ ),_

_Your sexy walk, your sexy talk ( __**that's what's up**__ ),_

_Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid from the block._

_-- Big girl now,_ New Kids On The Block ft. Lady Gaga

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Ryoma! Breakfast is ready!" cried out Rink downstairs. Walking to the kitchen, she glared at her husband who was about to take some portions of his son's breakfast. Hands on her hips, she was ready to yell at her husband. "Nanjiro!"

The monk had stopped his chopsticks half way on getting the extra fish that was on his son's plate. He gave a sheepish grin to his beloved wife. "Heh."

Giving a piercing glare, she stopped once Ryoma had entered the kitchen with giving his mother a 'good morning', and placed himself next to his father. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, he was clearly _not _a morning person.

"Ryoma-kun are you still feeling the jet lag?" questioned Nanako, placing her plate of food on the table.

"Aa."

"Brat it's been a week, get over it," Najiro muttered as he stared at Ryoma.

Ryoma gave him a glare. "Shut up."

"G-Good morning…" came the soft greeting from the new member of the house.

Sakuno walked to a chair and placed herself next to Nanako, who greeted her cheerfully. Finally they all said their graces and began to eat the breakfast that Nanako and Rinko had prepared. Today was the first Saturday of the month, and only students who were in clubs (which would start next week) were the ones that had to go to school on that day. And if there were students who needed extra help with their studies then Saturday was another reason why the school was open.

"April is the time when Cherry Blossoms bloom right Nanako-chan?"

"Yes Aunty, maybe we should go cherry blossom viewing soon."

"Jeez. You women plan things too early!" said the obnoxious comment of Nanjiro. He was soon silenced by his wife's glare.

"Oh right! I think it's the time of week where clubs are being announced at your school right Ryoma-kun? Sakuno-chan?" asked Nanako clearly interested on the topic at hand. "Usually high school clubs are more vicious than in junior high clubs. They need newcomers to join or else the club will be disbanded, so they're more aggressive."

Sakuno swallowed her rice, feeling a bit nervous. "I-I see…"

Nanako gave the younger girl a soft giggle. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not as chaotic as it seems."

"So what club are you two going to join?" asked Rinko clearly wanting to know what clubs they would join. She already had a good guess what her son was going to pick, but her interest was more on the Ryuzaki girl who was sitting next to Nanako.

Ryoma took a bite off his fish. "Tennis."

Rinko rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer to that question. Her attention was now on the new member of the house. "Sakuno-chan?"

The girl stiffened. "I think I might try to h-help the student government…"

Nanjiro raised an eyebrow. "Student government?"

Sakuno nodded a bit bashfully. "Y-Yes."

"I'm sure you'll have fun!" came a supporting comment from Nanako.

"If you're that old hag's granddaughter, what happened to tennis?" the elder Echizen asked receiving a small glare from his wife, but it was completely ignored. Ryoma took the last bite off his fish, completely tuning out the conversation and devouring his rice to his hearts content.

"Oh, well I got a certain injury that won't let me play, s-so I kind of had to quit," she said looking down at her lap shamefully.

"Injury…?" muttered Nanjiro rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Before he could ask another question from the girl, he felt the greatest pain on his foot. It was as if a bricks had decided to attack his shoeless foot. "Urk!"

Smiling to her hearts content, Rinko filled up Sakuno's cup with tea. "Well good luck with the student government stuff, Sakuno-chan!"

At last, the boy, who had been contently eating his Japanese meal, looked up. "Student government?"

* * *

"Sakuno~!"

Sakuno turned around and gave a bright smile. "Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka gave her friend a peace sign, "The guys texted me and told me they were going to meet us up at the mall in thirty minutes. They're just watching a tennis match between our great senpai's."

"What about Ann-san?" questioned Sakuno as they began to head inside the mall.

"She's meeting us at the movie theaters," replied Tomoka dragging the two braided haired girl inside the mall. Once inside, the two teenagers went to the female clothing section. Tomoka was literally taking a large amount of clothes to try on. Sakuno did the same, but she only tried out a small portion of what Tomoka had taken.

"Man, I miss shopping with you Sakuno!"

Her friend blinked her eyes. "Why Tomo-chan?"

"Because you're always my doll when I want to see if the clothes I'm buying are matching or not."

Sakuno sighed. "Mou…that's a bit mean isn't it?"

"But it always looks good on you!" cried out a smiling Tomoka, picking up a white sleeved dress.

Sakuno blushed as the comment was made. She had _never _considered herself cute. Not that she had thought about it, but still to be called cute caused her to bashfully look away from her friend. It was just too much! Soon she was dragged inside a fitting room, a white dress thrown at her face.

"Wear that! I think you should totally buy it!" came the voice of Tomoka, who was waiting outside waiting for Sakuno to come out.

"O-Okay…" she mumbled to herself, stripping off her pink dress, and yellow cotton jacket she had on. She put on the simple white dress, and stepped out the fitting room. She turned around so that Tomoka faced her back. "Is it okay?"

Tomoko gave her a peace sign. "Like I said you should totally buy it!"

"Mou… I don't have the money for it though…" Sakuno looked down disappointed. The dress did look plain, but plain things made people look very pretty sometimes. "It _is_ pretty though…"

"It should cost a lot," said Tomoka walking towards Sakuno and checked the price tag on the back. "I got this at the twenty-five percent off table."

"Eh?"

Tomoka gave her friend a bright smile. "See it only cost a thousand yen. You should buy it, it looks really good on you."

"O-Okay!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Ryuzaki-san?"

"I'm fine…"

The boy chuckled, and stopped his tracks as he noticed that the two braided hair girl halt. He tilted his head then looked to the side. His eyes practically widen as he saw what would perhaps lead upstairs. He personally never knew the girl, he once saw her cheering for her tennis team back in his freshman year of middle school, but he never knew that she would live in a temple! Well … he just personally didn't know her.

"Y-You live here, Ryuzaki-san?" he asked shocked, eyes not leaving the stairs.

"Well not really…" she muttered as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I-I'm just borrowing a room for this year…"

The boy nodded mutely, then he turned to Sakuno. "I'm really sorry for what happened today Ryuzaki-san."

"N-No! It's okay really! It's my fault … I tripped and ruined you ice cream cone," she said sighing as she tugged the white sleeve of her brand new dress she had bought with Tomoka.

The boy scratched the back of his dark blue hair head. "Well I'm just glad we weren't hurt though!"

"Un!"

There was a small silence between the two. Sakuno played with the tip of her braid, while the boy looked down ready to say something.

"Good thing you had extra clothing, I think my chocolate ice cream ruined your dress. But I'm glad you had another pretty dress on you!" he said chuckling nervously. He was seriously bad at talking with girls. Not that he never talked to one, but he never had a girl accidentally trip him to the ground, ruining his favorite ice cream. What would his upper classmates do in this type of situation?

He began to think about two certain people who he was pretty close too. He came up with a big silver headed bully and an orange head womanizer.

Screw it…

His senpai's _weren't_ good role models.

Sakuno looked embarrassed as the compliment was given. "T-Thank you…Um…"

"What is it Ryuzaki-san?"

"W-Would you like to come over and have a cup of tea? I mean I did ruin your day today…" she mumbled looking down at the ground, finding her shoes very interesting.

The boy smiled. "Well I can't really take the offer right now, but maybe another day."

Looking up from the ground, she gave a smile. "O-Okay! I'm still sorry…"

The boy chuckled, while adjusting his green headband. "Well I'll see you later Ryuzaki-san."

"Okay Dan-kun."

Dan Taichi smiled at the bunny girl, and waved goodbye at her as he took off running to the street. Sakuno just stood there waving good bye, but not as energetically as Taichi had done. Once he was out of sight, Sakuno put down her hand down to her side.

"Mou…I still think I should have given him something for the accident…"

Looking up at the sky, she noticed the white clouds slowly pass by. A sudden idea hit Sakuno as her lips turned into a smile.

"I know!"

Quickly running to the stairs, she headed inside the house. Saying her '_tadaima_' when taking off her shoes, she hurriedly went to her room and closed it. That left two cousins, who were at the hallway, confused as heck.

"I wonder what got Sakuno-chan, so …energetic."

"Aa."

Sakuno just hoped that her apology present would be acceptable for the energetic Dan Taichi.

* * *

I think Taichi is cute. He reminds me of a cute puppy. I know not many people are so … fond of crack pairings, but just bare with this one for a little while. Kay? I apologize for not responding to review this week! ): I'm in a way having some personal family issues going on. It's too stressing…but I'm so glad that writing is my …breather. XD

Review no? I mean … it's Taichi-kuuun~! :3


	8. Ring a Bell part 2

_The world needs people like you and me _

_who've been knocked around by fate._

_'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, _

_and that makes them feel great!_

_-- Shadenfreude, _Avenue Q ( Nicky & Gary )

* * *

Sakuno was a great at cooking. She was great at making things with her hands, even if it did take some hours to complete with some fingers getting hurt. She was also good at finishing her homework right before her bedtime. Even tennis was another specialty since she trained so hard at it. But …

Music was **not** her thing.

She picked an easy instrument to play. An instrument that would not cause her fingers to go numb, or get tangled in the process. She had to admit that she got a noisy instrument, but it was much more simpler than the guitar or a piano. Sakuno couldn't afford that type of instrument, so instead she got the simple favorite silver instrument.

A simple flute.

She grumbled to herself as she pressed the wrong key, causing the flute to go into a high pitch note. She stopped, and set it on her lap. Glaring softly at the flute, she wondered how she was ever going to get better at it. Her classmates had taken either the guitar, piano, clarinet, saxophone, or drums. She was one of the five students who stuck with the high pitch flute. Right now she was regretting for picking the silver western instrument.

She should have picked the drums.

Seriously.

Sighing, she set apart her flute inside the black music case she had bought from her teacher. It wasn't only the instrument itself that caused her to become frustrated with music. Reading music notes was hard too. Identifying which note is C or B was already tough on her, how was she going to survive the rest of the year in music class?

She would not go to her senpai, Kikumaru Eiji. He was already busy learning the guitar, which wasn't an easy instrument to learn (at least in her opinion). Looking away from her music case, she looked up at the sky. Again, the same question was asked to herself: How was she going to survive music class?

"Mou…this isn't good…"

Her and her big stupid--

"Ryuzaki?"

Chocolate eyes searched for the voice who had called out her surname. Her eyes landed on a group of boys she was familiar with. "W-What are you guys d-doing here?"

Satoshi Horio, Kachiro Kato, Katsou Mizuno, and Ryoma Echizen were standing there, staring at the two braided haired brunette. Sakuno (without realizing it) stood up, and gave a polite bow. The boys chuckled, except for Ryoma who was currently paying attention at the tennis courts that they had not to long ago left.

"Sakuno-san did you finish you club activities?" asked Kachiro as he took a seat next to Sakuno on a small wooden bench.

"Eh? But I thought club announcements are going to be this Friday!" said Horio unaware of what was going on.

"Don't you remember Horio-kun? Sakuno-chan is going to be part of the student government, so her club activities start sooner than ours," replied Mizuno who was standing in-between Horio and Echizen.

"Student government…" muttered Ryoma looking a bit thoughtful. He had seriously heard those words in his house not to long ago. But why?

Obviously Ryoma was not paying attention to the conversation his classmates were talking about.

"Ryoma-kun?" questioned Mizuno who had heard the dark green haired boy mutter something to himself.

"W-Well yes, my student government activities start this week…w-we all have to prepare all the clubs to be prepared for Friday," said the timid girl looking a bit bashful from getting all the attention.

"Sakuno-san how do you like it?" asked Kachiro, obviously worried if Sakuno had a bad day at her club. She looked a bit frustrated before they had presented themselves to her. Had something gone wrong? Or perhaps was it because of Saturday's events at the park where she had accidentally tripped to an acquaintance they knew before?

"Oh yes! T-The senpai are very friendly and supportive to the freshman representatives."

Kachiro smiled at his good friend. "That's great!"

"SAKUNO!! Eh… RYOMA-SAMA!?"

Horio and Mizuno winced at the loud girl's sudden yell. They all turned their heads to meet two girls. Tomoka was running towards them, while dragging Tachibana Ann with her. Finally with them, Tomoka just stared at her biggest idol with big affectionate eyes. Ryoma just nervously looked away from her stare, and noticed Horio and Mizuno chuckle. Ann walked towards Sakuno, panting a little because of the sudden run due to Tomoka .

"H-Hey Sakuno, how was music class?" she asked taking a seat next to Kachiro.

Blushing from her previous actions before the boys had came, she just said: "It's go-going great!"

What a lie.

* * *

"Yanari-san…"

A second year female stood still, her dark blue hair was tied in a low pony tail. Her school jacket was unbuttoned, showing her white polo shirt and pink ribbon string on her neck. Her brown eyes looked anywhere and everywhere, but not at the figure in front of her. She wanted the scolding to be done and over with it. Why was the male figure in front of her taking her precious time?!

"Your deadline is today…"

A gulp.

"What do you have for me?"

Silence.

Fingers rubbed his temple as he gave a frustrating sigh. The male student had been intensively staring at the girl in front of him, who wanted to be anywhere but not in this room with him.

"This has happened _ten_ times Yanari…"

Uh-oh.

Whenever the male figure would take away the honorific '**san**' from any name that either meant they were being praised or they were in deep trouble.

"Yui…"

Oh shit.

First name basis.

**Very** deep trouble.

"Two weeks."

Brown eyes stared at dark chocolate ones. "T-Two weeks senpai…?"

"Two weeks to find me an interesting story to publish or you are **out** of the newspaper club. That's final."

With that said, the male stood up from the desk, and left the empty club room that the newspaper club held its meetings at. He left the terrified second year student alone in the room.

"Shit."

* * *

Carrying her school bag and music case, she wondered how in the world she was going to play the instrument properly. Music notes, student government things, and English homework were crowding her mind. The thoughts had almost caused her to fall flat on her face, but Ryoma had saved her by pulling her arm properly. She sighed in frustration, not caring if the genius tennis player would hear her. Why was today going so bad?!

The dark green haired boy turned his head to the side, catching the small frown on the girls face. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her silently. He had heard her sigh in annoyance a few seconds ago. He had stopped her from meeting face to face with the concrete ground. He had even paid for her drink today since she had forgotten her wallet. Just what was wrong with this girl?

It clearly annoyed him.

He was annoyed that he had to constantly watch her out for her not to get hurt.

He was actually having a great day today. No girls bothering him during lunch break. He had taken her advice from last time. To go to the silent roof that was prohibited for students to go. There was also English class where he had fun toying with the teacher. He had beaten Momo-senpai at a tennis game before school started. And to top it all that he had_ two _grape Pontas today.

But why was her mood bringing his down?

It **irritated** him.

Walking to the next street, Ryoma finally noticed those sweet stairs that would lead him to sanity and peace. The two teens walked up the stairs, and headed towards the house. Once opening the door, they were face to face with a grinning monk, but soon the monk stared at them with questioning eyes.

"Jeez what's up with you two?" he questioned his son and the old hag's granddaughter.

The two of them walked inside in silence. One had a worried expression, while the other was just glaring into thin air; mood percentage going lower and lower.

Chuckling the monk crossed his arms. "Its funny how you guys looked fine in the morning, but look horrible coming back from school. You two sure made my day! Happiness, happiness!"

Ryoma gave an intense glare at his old man. His mood percentage was now below zero.

"**Shut** _up_ Oyaji."

* * *

This chapter is a little bit earlier than usual because well … It's fourth of July~! I hate fireworks though, never liked loud noises. Lol. I'm a little sadden that my friend went back to Japan and has a job now. :\ Ugh, she's so lucky. I need a job. As of now … four hundred bucks total for my books this semester. Totally not cool…hopefully I can buy them used. :] Happy 4th of July every--err... Americans! :D

Do review no? :3


	9. Ring a Bell part 3

_Don't be shy _

_If you are shy for tomorrow _

_You'll be shy for 1000 days _

_-- Don't be shy, _The Libertines

* * *

It had been a week.

A week filled with stress, and frustration. Joining the student government was a tough job. She had to prepare the ceremony for the introductions of the clubs, run around the school gym checking if the clubs needed any sort of help on setting up, and finally clean up after some clubs who had left the mess on the student government. Then when Friday was over, she had to practice her flute, which she was still bad at, do all her homework before Sunday, and make that apology gift.

She sighed as she laid on the floor, sun hitting her face. Next to her was a basket filled with her clean laundry that was already dried. Another task was off her chores list. She groaned a little, causing for Nanako to turn around from the laundry.

"Sakuno-chan are you tired?"

A mute nod that couldn't be clearly seen by Nanako.

"I made some sandwiches for lunch, do you want yours right now?"

"No…I need to finish practicing on my flute…"

A giggle. "How is that going?"

"…Bad."

Another giggle. "You know aunty Rinko knows how to play the flute, she used to play it when she was in grade school. Perhaps she could help you."

"M-Maybe…" she said cheeks turning slightly pink. Sitting up, and looking around she wondered where the older Echizen had gone to. "U-Um … where did Echizen-san go?"

Nanako stopped hanging the laundry, and looked back at Sakuno again. "He was bothering us a few minutes ago, then I told him to go to the school to give Ryoma-kun's lunch to him. He never listens to me though…"

Then a sudden thought appeared in the young woman's mind. "Oh, I bet he's up there, reading _those_ things again…"

Sakuno tilted her head. "Those things?"

Nanako smiled and waved her hands. "Oh nothing, nothing. Sakuno-chan, I know you're tired, but would it be okay if you can go to school, and give Ryoma his lunch he forgot once again?"

"Again?"

"He always tends to forget his lunch whenever he has tennis practice."

Ah-ha! So there was a flaw on perfect tennis player, Ryoma Echizen! Then again, it was a very typical situation…

_

* * *

_

Practice had gone great that is until lunch time hit the dot. That's when the tennis prodigy realized that he had forgotten his lunch that his mother had made for him.

**Again**.

This time it wasn't his fault really. He woke up a bit late than he was supposed to, he ate his American breakfast that his mother had made for him although he wanted a good Japanese breakfast meal instead, and then Momo-senpai had picked him up from his house. Actually he had rushed the freshman boy out of his house, since the two of them were already late.

Ah! It was all Momo-senpai's fault that he had forgotten his lunch then! And here he was, looking for a fast-food burger joint to go in. It was all Momo--

_Growl._

He was damn hungry. He needed food…

_Growl._

Now.

"Hn…"

"Geez Echizen, you should really bring lunch with you after our practice. Still haven't changed have you?" said the merry go lucky Momo-senpai.

Ryoma glared at the older boy. It was all his senpai's fault in the first place!

"Ryoma…kun?"

Hazel eyes looked up to meet chocolate ones.

* * *

Short brunette took a sip of her soda as her senpai kept rambling on and on about how unfair the president of the newspaper club was. Her senpai had literally talked for about two hours on how the president of the newspaper club was a jerk, and something to do with a big project that needed to be started and researched. Her green eyes stared at the dark haired senpai.

Why was she stuck with a talkative senpai to start with?

Perhaps she was being used by the evil newspaper president to get her senpai feel more motivated? But motivated on what? She was just a kohai!

"…and he says two weeks. TWO WEEKS! Damn it that doesn't give me a lot of time to come up with an article about anything interesting that's happening at school!" Yanari Yui slammed her fists on the table. "Damn it I have to research…research!"

The short haired brunette sighed. Her green eyes were scanning their surroundings. "Senpai, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care about that right now Mizuki, what I care is having an **idea** for a _damn_ article."

Yui sighed in frustration and decided to stuff her mouth with French fries. If she was going to go in depression and anxiety then she might as well bring the food to suffer inside her stomach too!

Another sip was taken from Mizuki's soda, but she stopped. "Echizen-san."

Yui's mouth hanged open as she was about to put five fries in her mouth. "Wha…?"

With her index finger Mizuki pointed at something that was outside the restaurant window. There stood two boys; one short with a white hat on while the other one was taller with no hat, and a petite two braided haired girl. Yui blinked her brown eyes, and questioningly raised an eyebrow at her kohai.

"So…?"

"I hear that his tennis is good, so I'm positive he'll have more fans ogling for his attention. Or more like they want to know more about him than they already do."

"And…?"

Mizuki rolled her green eyes. "If you do an article about him, then surely you'll get readers to read that column no?"

"…"

"Yui-senpai?"

"Mizuki-chan … you're a _genius_!"

* * *

She was timid.

She was shy.

She was irritating him once again.

She just sat there, taking small and quick glances up at him.

Ryoma gracefully ate his meal that his mother had made. He took a bite of an egg, and chewed it. It was a very weird to see that his mother had actually made him a Japanese bento. There were no burgers stuffed inside, or spaghetti on the side. It was just a simple dish of rice, pieces of scrambled egg, and slices of fish from yesterdays dinner. It was simple, and he liked it.

"So you just had an extra bento with you Ryuzaki-chan?"

Sakuno nodded mutely. "Y-Yeah."

Momo rubbed his chin having a suspicious facial expression. "You know, that's pretty stra-"

"Here you go."

Ryoma, already finished with his food, gave the red bento box back to the girl. He took a sip of the soda that his senpai had bought him from the fast-food joint they were currently inside.

"Echizen!" whispered Momoshiro harshly to the younger boy. "You're supposed to thank her for the meal you idiot!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Echizen!"

His mother made the bento not her, so why thank her?

"If she didn't give the bento to you, you would have fainted right when we were crossing the street!"

Ah right, she had delivered his bento. He supposed a thanks was sufficient.

"Thanks."

"I-It's okay…"

There she goes again, shying away.

"Number thirty-two!"

"Yosh! Food's ready!" said an enthusiastic Momoshiro as he stood up from his seat, and left to pick up his order of burgers he had bought for his friends. That left two young freshman alone at the table.

"U-Um…"

His eyes landed on her. "What?"

"W-Well hopefully your bento wasn't cold…"

He raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't."

"Mou…I could have sworn I spent an hour outside roaming around the city…" she muttered to herself, slightly forgetting that the boy was sitting in front of her.

A sudden thought occurred inside the boy's head. Wasn't his father supposed to be ordered by Nanako or his mother to bring him the bento to school…?

"Oi."

This caught the attention from the two braided haired girl.

"Wasn't Oyaji supposed to deliver this?" he questioned, pointing to the medium sized bento box that was empty. Sakuno carefully glanced at what he was pointing to, and gave a slight nod.

"Yes…but I think Nanako-san said he was reading something. I-I think it might be important…"

His left eye twitched.

This is what irritated him the most.

She was easy to pushover because of her shy and timid personality. She couldn't stand up for herself properly. And even if she did try, it would look really silly to him. Like a funny comic strip he had seen whenever he would go to the bookstore. Looking away from the mousy girl, he pulled the front of his white cap lower.

First things first…

His old man was _seriously_ going to get it today.

* * *

Erk I tried my best doing a Ryoma POV. It totally sucks huh? Gah, I can't do males perception! So hard! Oh yeah … I hate doing OC's so bad. Blergh. Hopefully there won't be anymore OCs. I know there will only be one or two more, but I hope one will be enough. So… I shall begin my summer studying Japanese grammar and vocabulary. I can't believe I totally forgot some stuff. D:

Do review! Or no pwning Nanjiro on the upcoming chapters! ;3


	10. Ring a Bell part 4

_Cheer up cheer up, don't be blue,  
Don't forget it's home time soon,  
We'll make it through another working day._

_--I need a Holiday, _Scouting for Girls

* * *

She anxiously searched for the piece of work that was supposed to be given to a certain blue haired boy next week. Looking under her bed, she frowned. Where did she leave her current project? Eyes wandering for a new place to look, she noticed a small brown bag next to her computer. Her eyes lit up, filled with hope. Searching inside the bag, she frowned once again.

Where was it?

"Mou…where did I leave you?…"

"Sakuno-chan! Ryoma-kun is waiting!" cried out Nanako from downstairs.

For some odd reason the room started to become…hot. Very, _very _hot.

Why in heavens name did that sentence made her feel so…

"Sakuno-chan?" Nanako cried again.

"C-Coming!" she suddenly said, grabbing her bag and heading downs stairs. Thank the heavens that she didn't trip her way down there. She noticed Nanako holding a pink paper bag, and Ryoma standing there not even looking impatient at all. She bashfully slipped on her shoes, and was handed the pink bag. "Eh?"

"You told me to give you this in the morning, telling me that you might forget it."

Sakuno took a peek inside, and flushed with embarrassment. Inside the bag were the supplies and the project she needed to do soon. Giving a bow of thankfulness, the two teenagers headed their way to the bus stop. The two of them walked silently, and when they got there they just stood in silence, waiting for the bus to come. Shuffling her feet, Sakuno took small glances at Ryoma. The boy was just staring ahead, not noticing her bashful glances.

Her mind was filled with random decisions. Should she talk to him? But about what? Or perhaps she should apologize to him for causing him to wait for her.

"Mou…"

She sighed, what could she do to talk to the dark green haired boy next to her?

"Hair too long."

Sakuno blinked her eyes, and turned her head to his direction. "Eh?"

"Legs too wobbly."

He was teasing her!

"Mou…! Ryouma-kun my legs and hair …!"

Just on time, the bus stopped in front of the two teenagers. Ryoma entered first, causing the slightly fuming Sakuno to follow him. Both of them sat next to each other on their way to school. Ryoma was just staring ahead like last time, while Sakuno was staring at her lap frowning a bit.

The nerve of that boy…!

* * *

"Wow."

"Ann-chan…?"

Smiling, the girl waved at her. Walking up to the braided haired girl, Ann sat down on a chair that was in front of her tired friend. Ann gave her a pat on the shoulder, giving the girl a supporting smile.

"Student government getting to you?"

A small nod.

"You look like you just finished the spring exams," chuckled Ann, resting her chin on her hands. Blue eyes stared at tired chocolate ones. "So what happened this morning?"

"President said that the newcomers and second years should prepare for checking out clubs in the next two days," mumbled Sakuno, head resting on her arms as she stared at Ann lazily.

"Why?"

"If they have less than five members the club is…"

"Disbanded."

"Yes…"

"Already tired and school hasn't even started. Are you sure you can handle this Sakuno?" questioned Ann, looking outside the window. Students were finally entering from the school gates. Some came by bikes, some were walking alone, and some came by chatting with their friend while walking; then they would head inside the school building. Ann turned her head to pay attention the tired brunette. "Say…what made you choose student government anyway?"

"…ma…" came the low reply.

"What?" asked Anna again leaning in, trying to hear the words of her tired friend.

"Tachibana-san! I need your help!" cried out a classmate waving her hands frantically.

Ann sighed, and crossed her arms. "Sheesh that girl… I'll come back Sakuno."

A small nod was the reply.

Ann frowned at her friend. Today Sakuno seemed so … quiet. It worried her, but soon Ann shrugged it off as tiredness because of the student government work she was doing.

Slowly Sakuno's head raised, and turned her head to see the scenery outside the window. A small sigh escaped her lips. She was so tired…

* * *

In.

Out.

In.

Ou - Stab.

"Ow!" she squeaked out as she frantically waved her right hand. She had stabbed her finger with a needle while working on her small apology project. Placing her injured finger inside her mouth, she sucked the blood out, tasting the iron liquid. A small frown was placed on her lips. This small gift was going to kill her poor fingers!

"Mou…" she muttered out. Looking up from the small project she was making, she noticed someone walking by.

**Thump.**

Eyes widening, Sakuno immediately set her stuff to the side of the bench (more like threw it to the side), and ran to where the person had just suddenly fallen down unexpectedly. She kneeled down to the body, and began to slightly shake it. It was an adult male body. He wore dark purple sports pants (almost looked dark brown) and a semi-dark purple sports jacket. Sakuno suddenly recognized the attire. It was one of the gym teachers!

"S-Sensei!" she squeaked out. "Sensei!"

"…un…y…" said the raspy voice of the male body.

"S-Sensei?" questioned Sakuno, tears welling up from the corner of her eyes.

"…hungry…"

She immediately looked back at her stuff that she had left at the bench. Quickly standing up, Sakuno searched inside her bag for any sort of food. Noticing a nutrition bar, she grabbed it, and tried her best feeding her teacher while sitting down next to his semi-conscious body. Once the male adult finished the small amount of food Sakuno had given him, he lazily took a glanced at her.

"Oh my…~!" he said giving a small smirk to the young student girl.

Sakuno stared at her tan teacher's amazing green eyes. His eyes were incredibly foreign to her. His hair was unique too. Dark brown hair was tied into a pony tail, but his hair looked like a bunny's tail. It looked fluffy and soft to touch.

She suddenly felt her hands being held by strong and rough hands. She blinked her chocolate eyes, then they widened. Her teacher was holding her hand!

"A sudden angel fell from the sky just ta help this poor old man live once again! Darlin' do tell me your beau-"

**Bonk.**

A small circular object had made a sudden contact with the gym teachers head. This caused the man to meet his face on the ground. Sakuno squeaked as she noticed the unconscious man next to her lap. Looking for the object that had hit the gym teacher, she noticed the familiar lime green ball near her.

"Good job Ochibi!"

In a flash her head turned towards the direction she had sworn she heard Kikumaru-senpai. Alas, Kikumaru Eiji, Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Kawamura Takashi were not to far away from where her unconscious teacher and herself were at. She blinked her eyes as they walked towards her.

"Hoi, Ryuzaki-chan! Are you okay nyaa?" Eiji asked as he bend down next to Sakuno.

Mutely the girl nodded, not knowing why her senpai was asking such strange question. She was perfectly fine, but what about the gym teacher that was unconscious on the ground?

"S-Senpai…"

"Are you sure you're okay Ryuzaki?" questioned Momo as he also knelt down completely ignoring the man on the floor. Ryoma walked to where his tennis ball was at, he picked it up by using his racquet. Kawamura just sighed as he stood next to Eiji, shaking his head in disapproval for some reason.

Sakuno in bewilderment just stared at her senpai and Ryoma. They weren't even helping their gym teacher at all! It was as if they were completely ignoring the adult.

"Uugh…" came a small sound from the adult in pain.

"Eh…?" said Sakuno quickly looking at each of her senpai's and Ryoma, who were doing nothing to help the injured man. "Eh!?"

* * *

"And so… that's what happen."

The tennis regulars and some of the tennis club members were currently occupying an empty classroom. Inside their teacher had explained himself and apologize to his students. Some of the students shook their heads in disappointment, and sigh quietly to themselves. However, right now Ryuzaki Sakuno was wondering why in the world she was brought into the tennis club meeting.

"And that's when you started to attack Ryuzaki-chan nyaa!" accused Eiji giving their teacher an accusing finger.

Startled by the accusation, Sakuno was about to say how wrong her senpai was, but she was interrupted by Shuichiro Oishi.

"Eiji! Our coach wouldn't do such thing to Ryuzaki-san…right sensei?" he asked hesitantly turning towards their tennis coach.

The male rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Attack…Hmm…"

"Sensei!" yelled out Oishi already blushing from whatever thoughts he was having about his ero-coach and Sakuno. "Yo-You didn't…!"

The coach chuckled. "I wouldn't say_ I_ attacked, more like I was attacked by her beautiful presence!"

Immediately most of the boys in the classroom just groaned in frustration. Some actually slapped their foreheads, while some shook their heads again in disapproval. Sakuno just blinked her eyes not sure to what to do in a situation like this. Horio, who was standing next to her, crossed his arms.

"Geez, why do we have to have Raven-sensei as our tennis coach…" he muttered to himself.

"Raven-sensei…?" questioned Sakuno.

Horio looked back at his friend, and decided to inform her about the tennis coach of the new school. "Our coach this year is Schwann Raven. I heard he was actually the coach for the archery club. Since there weren't enough members last year, he was assigned to be our tennis coach this year."

Sakuno nodded mutely as she was informed about the new tennis coach. So far the basics were; he was foreign, mixed-blood, a pervert, lazy, too relaxed, and a womanizer. Not much information, but good information to keep in mind. Her hands were soon grabbed by strong firm ones. Her chocolate eyes met soft green ones. She blinked, not once but twice.

"Ahhh~! May I ask the beautiful name of this darlin' who saved my life?" asked Raven in his most flirtatious voice.

Sakuno blushed from embarrassment, "Ryu-Ryuzaki Sakuno…"

**Bonk.**

Again the unconscious teacher was face to face with the wooden floor. Sakuno's eyes widen, and slowly looked up at the person who had hit the tennis coach with his tennis racquet.

"_Fshh…_"

A very ticked off second year glared at the unconscious figure. Giving the tennis racquet to a random club member, he walked away from the philanderer coach. Everyone stared at the young regular, after all it was the first time he _ever_ showed disrespect towards an elder.

"Oi, oi Mamushi! Don't kill our coach!" cried out Momoshiro already face to face with Kaidoh Kaoru.

"**Fshh…**"

Soon a small verbal fight started, having some other second years around them holding back the two regulars. It wasn't anything serious, it could be considered as a friendly fight. So the rest of the regulars didn't really pay so much attention to it. The only exceptions were Oishi and Kawamura who were helping the other members of the tennis club break up the small argument between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

**SLAM.**

Everyone's head turned to face the young third year student who had opened the door. The young student blinked, and walked towards Tezuka, unaware of the unconscious coach on the floor.

"Ah, Tezuka-san. I need you, the vice-captain, and the coach to sign these papers by the end of tomorrow," he said handling a yellow folder to the captain of the tennis team. His sight then landed on the only girl in the room.

"Ah Ryuzaki," the third year motioned the girl to come to him, which she obediently did. "Ryuzaki come with me to the student council's classroom. We're having the first years organize some stuff right now at lunch."

"Okay."

With that the two members of the student council left the room leaving a gaping Momoshiro and Kikumaru staring at them. Once the door shut close, Eiji and Momo suddenly ran up to the trio freshman.

"Since when did Ryuzaki join the student government?!"

* * *

And thus I leave you to think. Why did Sakuno join the student government? Hmm, you won't get any hints or answers from me! (: You'll find out in later chapters. Oh yeah, _Raven_ is a character from **Tales of Vesperia**. I had a great difficulty thinking of the new tennis coach. xD; He may seem a little OOC in this, but it's close enough to the game! I needed someone funny~! Not enough Ryoma scenes, I know, but you'll see some next chapter though! (:

**Important Note:** My cousins from Mexico are coming today, so updates WILL become slow. I just hope that I'll be able to write stuff when they're here. Nyaa, I also have to give up my Saturdays and Fridays of writing because my friend wants me to help her in making a movie. T___T; Sorry guys. So damn busy! But don't worry. I want to finish this story by late August or mid August. I will finish it though! D

Revieeew~! & I don't own Raven from Tales of Vesperia, Namco Tales does though!


	11. Ring a Bell part 5

_That she's an angel to you,_

_But she's a devil to me._

_-- Angel to You (Devil to Me), _Click Five

* * *

She stared at it.

It had been more than ten minutes since she had finished the project, and now she was staring at it. Black dotted eyes stared back at her chocolate ones. Tilting her head to the side, she saw the object in a different angle. A sigh escaped her lips.

"It looks like … a rabbit."

Indeed the medium sized handmade stuff animal did look like a rabbit. It had a figure of a puppy, but the ears were longer than anyone's average beagle. The stuff toy looked like a small golden retriever, but with longer ears. Sakuno picked up a green ribbon and tied it around the stuffed puppy. She was already having doubts in giving this apology present out.

"Mou…should I give it to…"

A knock on her door had interrupted her. She stood up from her chair, and walked towards the door. Upon opening it, she was face to face with none other than Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun…!"

"There's a letter for you downstairs."

"O-Okay…" with that Sakuno left her room, and jogged her way downstairs.

That left Ryoma standing alone with the door open. He was about to leave until he noticed a certain gold-brown color stuff animal was on top of her desk, starring at him. His eyes blinked as he stared at the 'creature' in front of him.

"Kaiju*?" was the only word that left his lips as he continued to stare at the stuff animal.

* * *

"Eh? You finally finished?" asked Ann, sitting on her desk carefully holding the stuff animal that Sakuno had made in just about a week. She smiled at the two braided girl as she gave back a hesitant smile. Giving back the stuff animal to the proper owner, Ann tilted her head. "For who is it anyway? I just know it was for some guy you tripped on after I left the movie theater."

"His name is Dan Taichi, he used to go to Yamabuki. I'm not sure where he's attending school now though…"

"Eeh…" said Ann staring at Sakuno intensively. "Sounds romantic if you ask me."

Sakuno's reaction was funny for Tachibana Ann. At first the girl had blinked her eyes repeatedly, her face turned to pink then finally to tomato red, and then she shook her head as if wanting to scream in protest. Ann chuckled at her new friend, it was adorable how embarrassed Sakuno could get.

"I'm just kidding Sakuno," she said in-between chuckles. "I was just teasing you."

Color draining back to her normal skin color, Sakuno nodded. "I-I see…"

"SAKUNO! ANN!!"

The two girls turned their heads to the front of the classroom. There they saw their loud mouth friend --Tomoka-- holding a newspaper in her hands. The girl was panting repeatedly, and her face was slightly pink. Running towards Sakuno's desk, Tomoka slammed the newspaper on her desk. This startled the other two girls, and some of the people in the room.

"S-Sakuno…read this!" panted the pigtailed girl.

Nodding mutely, Sakuno opened the newspaper to the second page. A certain article had caught her brown eyes, slowly she read the title to Ann and Tomoka. "Echizen Ryoma: Tennis Prodigy."

"Eh? An article about Echizen-san?" questioned Ann turning to Tomoka.

"Hush! Sakuno read the article!" commanded Tomoka to her best friend.

Sakuno just nodded. As she read the article, she informed Tomoka and Ann about basic facts of Echizen Ryoma. He was American with Japanese blood in him, he won many tournaments in America, and how he had beaten the U.S. Open easily. The article had also talked about some of the games he had played while he was in Japan. It didn't mention nothing about the nationals though. As Sakuno finally finished reading the last paragraph of the article, her friend Tomoka squealed.

"Ryoma-sama is so popular!"

Ann rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. "Yeah, but we already knew these facts long ago."

Tomoka gave a playful glare at Ann. "Ann! Don't ruin the moment!"

As the two teens began to playfully bicker, they didn't notice the small soft smile of the timid girl next to them. Sakuno read once again the two small paragraphs where it had mentioned the U.S. Open. She re-read them, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

When Ryoma had left freshman year of middle school, she had wished that he would beat the U.S. Open with ease. She even went to different kinds of shrines around Tokyo just to put a good luck charm on those wish walls, where it is to be said that those wishes would come true. Just reading that he had won all the games with wonderful tactics and moves; made her admiration for the tennis prodigy grow even more.

Her lips formed a smile as she reread the same article once more. It seemed that her admiration for Echizen Ryoma was growing more and more

* * *

"GO RYOMA-SAMA!!" screamed out Tomoka from the top of her lungs.

She wasn't the only one screaming, tons of fans were also screaming different names, especially the regulars. Today was the day on who would take the regulars spot. It was actually a two day tournament process, since today was Friday they would have tons of fans surround the courts cheering for their favorite tennis member of regular. The next day would be Saturday, a more serious game with no cheering fans getting in the way.

Again Tomoka screamed her favorite regular (or soon to be regular) name. "RYOMA-SAMA!! DO YOUR BEEEST!!"

Ann rolled her eyes as Tomoka cheered for Ryoma once again. It seemed that the pigtailed haired girl had forgotten_ why _they came here in the first place. She coughed trying to get the attention of the squealing girl. Nothing happened.

Sighing, Ann crossed her arms a bit annoyed that _someone _had forgotten _something _they had to get from _someone_ in the club. "Tomoka…have you forgotten why we're here?"

This finally caught the attention of the squealing pigtailed girl. "Eh? Phone number right?"

Ann nodded. "Yes, and _who_ are we supposed to get it from?"

Tomoka gave an annoying glare to Ann. "You seriously ruin the fun."

A smile formed on Ann's lips. "Thanks, now let's go find Horio."

After searching for the freshman boy for ten minutes (they could only blame the crowd of girls), they saw the boy they were searching for.

"Hey Horio!" yelled out Ann jobbing towards him, Tomoka following close behind.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked, surprised to see the two girls talking to him and not watching the game.

"We need your help actually…" started out Ann, but was interrupted by two tall sophomores.

"Hey we need a tennis ball, our match is next," said none other than Momoshiro pointing at a sophomore tennis member who was behind him. His dark brown eyes soon landed on the light brown hair freshman. He gave her a hesitant smile.

"H-Hey! What are you two doing here?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Tomoka, being a loud mouth and a mischievous little girl she was, snickered and answered his question. "Oh she's just here, wanting to get a phone number from someone."

Momoshiro nodded slowly, words still trying to register in his mind. His face looked priceless. "A-Ah…"

Ann's faced turned a bit pink, and she quickly turned around facing a grinning Tomoka. Her blue eyes gave her an icy glare, but it didn't bother Tomoka at all. The blush gave her a silly look while giving a glare.

"Eh…?"questioned Horio looking from Momoshiro to Ann then to Tomoka, and finally to Ryoma who was walking over towards them. "E-Echizen…"

"Mm? Momo-senpai, aren't you supposed to have a match right now?" questioned Ryoma already next to Horio.

Momoshiro mutely nodded, then finally understanding what Tomoka had said before. A goofy grin replaced a mute shocking one. "Ahaha, yeah match!"

Ryoma raised his eyebrow as he tilted his head. "Aa?"

Tomoka snickered, already wanting to laugh out loud, but she tried to hold back her laugh by biting her bottom lip. Ann was standing there blushing tomato red, while Horio looked just as confused like Ryoma.

"Oi Echizen!" yelled out Momoshiro already going inside the court. "Give Tachibana my number!"

Ryoma's eye blinked, a bit surprised by the command. "Eh…?"

Ann was standing there (blushing), already mentally slapping her forehead. "Ugh…"

Tomoka put an arm around the flustered Ann. She gave her a peace sign. "This is like killing two birds with a stone!"

Horio rubbed his chin. "Isn't it killing two birds with _one _stone?"

Tomoka glanced back and glared at him. "Same thing. Shut up!"

Ann, who was staring at the ground from embarrassment, noticed a hand holding a white phone. She glanced up, only to see that it was Ryoma who was holding the phone.

"Here. Momo-senpai's phone number. "

If red could get any brighter, she had that color on her face. Ann shook her head violently, and cried out: "NO! It's not like that! I'm here to get Dan Taichi's number from Horio because someone needs it!"

Startled by the sudden yell, Ryoma pulled back his cell phone to his chest. Horio, immediately took out his, afraid that the girl might bash his head on the ground if he didn't give the number soon.

"And it's not like killing two birds with one stone at all!" yelled out Ann to Tomaka, who just sighed and shrugged. Tomoka already knew that her friend was in denial.

Not thinking the blushing Ann cried out. "I think of him as a brother I never had! N-No romantic feelings at all!"

There was a small awkward silence from the freshman, and some of the people surrounding them. Two regulars, Fuji and Eiji (who were near by), gave a cough trying to break the awkward tension.

"But Tachibana…" began Horio, but his sentence was finished by Ryoma.

"…you already _**have**_ a brother."

* * *

I feel like there wasn't enough AnnxMomo scenes. So here's one! =) It's not much, but hopefully it's alright. Ugh, updates… are so slow now. SORRY! I'm frustrated too, I need to fix my internet so it won't disconnect me anymore. D:

Kaiju - monster, strange creature

Do review!


	12. Ring a Bell part 6

_Now I believe in miracles,_

_and a miracle has happened tonight._

_-- Black or White, _Michael Jackson

* * *

Ryoma took a bite of his breakfast as he was once again annoyed by his father.

He didn't care where the girl, that was occupying his room, went. He could care less if she was out having the time of her life. He seriously didn't care where she was. Yet his father was being so dramatic about the whole situation. It greatly annoyed the fifteen year old Echizen. All he really wanted was peace and quiet while he ate his breakfast enjoyably. Sadly, his father thought otherwise.

"What if she is out on a date with a _boy_?" asked Nanjiro as he took a small glance at his stoic boy.

"So what if she is on one hunny?" questioned Rinko frowning not understanding why her husband was acting so annoying all of a sudden.

"Well … I think…"

"You don't know do you uncle?"

Silence.

At last Ryoma got what he desired most this morning: pure silence.

* * *

"Wow! You did this all by yourself?" the blue haired boy questioned, as his eyes gave the brunette a thankful glance.

Ryuzaki Sakuno bashfully nodded. No one from the opposite sex really complemented her work. Not even her good male friends Horio Satoshi, Kato Kachiro, and Katsou Mizuno had ever complimented her with such sincere smile. Well maybe they had, but this boy - Dan Tacihi - truly had a bright smile forming on his lips. She noticed that he was playing with it's ears, amused at how long they were. Sakuno felt a little bashful, she had after all messed up on the apology project.

"I'm sorry," she let out a small mumble. "It doesn't look .. Like how I wanted it to look…"

Dan Taichi, may he be the most polite and sincere boy she would ever meet, smiled at her. "You know, I really like it. It's the first apology gift that I ever received, it looks really cute, so thank you!"

They both smiled at each other as they sat on a bench. Sakuno was smiling softly as she started to notice how kind and polite the boy next to her was. Before they went to the park, he has asked her if she was alright and would like anything to drink, she of course refused politely. At first she thought that she had interrupted him from something, but all he said was that he felt a bit nervous since he just took an exam not to long ago and is waiting for the results.

"Hopefully that will bring you good luck Dan-kun," she said out loud. Her eyes widen, afraid of that bold comment. How could her silly stuff animal erk- creature, that she made bring good luck to him? It was impossible!

He let out a small laugh. "I'm sure it will Ryuzaki-san!"

Her cheeks flushed. He was laughing at her. Right…?

"I'll take it to school whenever I have those exams, I promise!"

Cheeks still pink, Sakuno nodded and gave him a soft smile. Somehow, when he said it, she felt that he actually really meant it. Perhaps this would be a start of a good friendship.

"Okay."

* * *

Because it was Saturday, he had woken up late from the time he would usually woken up in the weekdays. Truthfully it wasn't his fault this time, his two older sisters were the ones to be at fault. They had practically begged him to try out that awful smelling mask that they had made to make his skin look … 'pretty' and it took hours too come off. Sure he was the youngest out of the five siblings, but it gave no right for his sisters to pull up a silly pranks. Darn his sisters! But he loved them either way, even if they were annoying sometimes.

"Nyaaa, Oishi is going to scold me for being late!" muttered none other than Kikumaru Eiji.

While running he was eating his tuna sandwich that his mother hand made him before he left the house. He was thankful really, his mother had once again saved his day. Mothers were truly a miracle, and not to mention quite handy. His mother would always know when he was going to skip breakfast, so she would make him something to eat on the way to school.

He took a glance at the park that was ahead of him. If he took that park, then it would lead him to a shortcut, and he really would need to take a shortcut now that he would be five minutes late. Eiji groaned, he knew Tezuka would be a bit irritated.

He made a childish pout. "Mental Note Kikumaru Eiji…never let sister play with you ever again!"

That should teach his sisters a lesson.

Running towards the entrance to the park, he made a sudden left turn, but soon stopped his tracks. His blue eyes widen, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Was this for real?

It didn't matter, he just had to tell the other Seigaku Regulars about this.

* * *

A loud yawn, followed by a grunt.

"Oi, oi Tezuka."

The third year high school student, turned to face his lazy tennis coach. His stern face, made the new coach slightly uncomfortable with the question he was about to ask. Schwann Raven asked anyway.

"Why aren't there any girls here today?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu faced back to the courts paying his full attention to the games that were going on. He completely ignored the coach and his whines.

"Tezuka…! I woke up early just ta hear the beautiful sound of girls voices~! Why are there no girls?!" Raven whined looking rather tired for no reason. He waited for a few minutes for the tennis captain to respond, but he got none at all. Looking down at the ground he glared at it. "I really should have volunteered ta be the _girls _tennis coach instead."

He glanced up and noticed the red head boy with blue eyes stop his tracks. Raven raised an eyebrow, and noticed that the boy who had come late, had stopped his punishment laps that Tezuka had ordered him to do. He noticed that the boy was panting with rhythm (if that was possible). He liked that boy the most because it was fun to watch his acrobatic games. He also had a good sense of humor, just like good ole Raven.

"I'm sorry Tezuka nyaaa," he muttered still panting. "I won't be late ever again, nya!"

Raven noticed Tezuka nod, and with that the boy, Kikumaru Eiji left.

"I'll announce the small break," informed Tezuka to Raven, who was pouting slightly.

Raven stood up and yawned. "Yeah, go do that, I'll just have ta take a small break over there."

Pointing at a bench near the courts that was close to the changing room, Tezuka nodded mutely to the coach. Raven stood up from the bencch he was sitting, rubbed his back, and continued walking to his short destination. He yawned on the way, boy was he tired!

All he did today was … watch the games.

He was still tired. His eyes were concentrating to where the ball would go, that was tough work. Really, it was!

Raven took a seat to the bench he has pointed at not to long ago, he sighed in satisfaction. His facial expression resembled a happy cat grin. The wind was much more active here than where he was before. He needed fresh air, after all he was dead tired from the work…he did.

"But I'm telling the truth Oishi!"

Raven blinked his eyes, and stared up ahead where the red head, Kikumaru Eiji was talking to three regular members. He leaned in a bit, just to hear a little bit better.

"Eiji…maybe what you saw was nothing more than a friendship hug?" suggested Oishi Shuichiro looking a bit doubtful, but worried.

"Man, wait till Echizen hears about this!" said Momoshiro Takeshi out loud, practically to no one really.

"Wait Momo, that would be a bad thing to do…I think," Kawamura Takashi gave a hesitant reply.

"But I'm serious! Ryuzaki-chan or well not … that boy Dan Taichi from Yamabuki was hugging Ryuzaki-chan!" said the determined Eiji, blue eyes firing up. "I'm not lying! And it really didn't look like a friendship hug either Oishi!"

Oishi sighed, not feeling comfortable talking behind the young girl Ryuzaki. Kawamura looked a bit worried and hesitant, while Momoshiro looked displeased to hear about the news.

"You know she has been acting weird lately…" mumbled Momoshiro looking thoughtful for a second. "She did join the student government instead of the girls tennis club…which is _really_ weird."

Eiji nodded agreeing with Momoshiro, and decided to give his opinion. "Could it be because…"

"No," Oishi interrupted his good friend. "I'm sure it's not because of _that_. I think she has gotten over it. I'm sure of it."

There was a small silence.

"Man, Echizen is going to be … literally pissed when he heard this!" out loud said Momoshiro once again.

"No Momo! Ochibi will really kill the other Ochibi!" cried a frantic Eiji.

"Yeah and … it would look like Echizen will be the bully…" muttered Kawamura, "I mean Dan Taichi really is …well he looks like…"

A small silence once again.

"It'll be like kicking a small puppy wouldn't it…?" said the pale sub captain.

Everyone nodded, looking a bit sick from the sudden image they had of Echizen confronting Dan Taichi.

Raven gave out a small chuckle.

Ah, teenage drama.

The beauty of being a teacher was watching students go on with their daily lives. It was really like watching television dramas. Speaking of dramas…

_Snap_.

Raven's head instantly turned towards the left, eyeing a small bush not to far ahead. He raised a questioning eyebrow up.

* * *

"Mizuki did you get everything?"

A small sigh. "Yes senpai, every word."

A small smile formed the second year student. "Good. Now go and research everything you know about Echizen."

"Didn't we do an article about Echizen already?" questioned the freshman looking quizzically at her older classman.

"Do more of those articles, everything about his middle school days in Seigaku."

"Uh, sure okay," responded Mizuki shrugging her shoulders

"Also…" continued the sophomore.

"Yes?"

"Find anything that is related to this Ryuzaki girl. Don't publish it, just … give me the information."

Another sigh. "Yeah, yeah got it."

* * *

Sakuno was having a good day today, she had met with Dan Taichi at the park and had given him her apology gift. Being at the park with the shy blue haired boy made her day even special. She finally made herself a new friend that she could call up, and meet up in places. She had made a friend with by herself, and didn't get any help from Tomoka at all. She felt she had achieved something, and it felt good.

Walking up the stairs (she didn't mind how long they were now), she skipped happily towards the house. Opening the door, with a smiling face, she took off her shoes. When she turned around she noticed Ryoma holding the Himalayan cat in his arms.

She gave him a bright smile. "Hi Ryoma-kun, had a nice day?"

The boy blinked his eyes confused. The girl in front of him looked rather … cheery.

"Aa," he said nodding. Her smile widen, and he looked at her with a bit of shock. "You…?"

"I had a great day too," she ended her sentence with a small giggle.

Slowly his lips formed a smile.

She blinked.

"Good."

Oh yes, she was having a fantastic day.

* * *

SORRY! Late, late, late! I apologize for the late chapter, but … it's long right? Haha, I got inspired from Different Child when she mention teasing younger brothers (erk, _siblings_), so that small scene with Eiji and his sisters was all because of Different Child. You guys should totally read her PoT story, it's good because its so …family oriented! And I adore family oriented stories with of course a little bit of romance here and there! :D Meep, FINALLY the drama will start to happen from here on. After all those … eleven chapters! Augh! Well, sorry about the REALLY slow update. My cousins are leaving soon, so … more really fast updates later on!


	13. Ring a Bell part 7

_With tiger spot on my back_

_Living life of a cat_

_I just wanna relax here._

_-- The Dynamo of Volition_, Jason Marz

* * *

The month of April passed by rather quick. Sakuno had went with the Echizen family and Nanako to see the Cherry Blossoms a week after her small apology date with Dan Taichi. That day was rather interesting. Usually her grandmother and herself would go outside to see the pink blossoms, and have a small picnic. However this time it was different -- no it _felt_ different.

She couldn't place her fingers in it, but something felt odd.

Perhaps it was due to the amount of people that surrounded the pretty parks that were filled with cherry blossoms. It could also be because it was the first time she didn't spend time with her grandmother on viewing the blooming cherry blossoms.

Perhaps that was it…

* * *

Today was the day that Ryuzaki Sakuno would be having an amount of responsibility put on her shoulders. It was the time to prepare for the first sports festival that her school was hosting. It would be tough, but Sakuno had mentally prepared for it. She had everything that needed to be done on a small notepad to keep track of the busy days. Thank goodness that Dan had given her such an important and useful gift right after giving her unusual stuff animal gift to him.

"Sakuno! Breakfast is ready!"

Finishing her braids, she quickly dashed towards the kitchen. If she was going to be on time for school, she would have to eat half of her breakfast just to be on schedule. She sat herself next to Nanako and in front of Ryoma.

"Hasty aren't we Sakuno?" Rinko placed her plate of food in front of her.

Sakuno gave a bashful nod. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry…"

Rinko gave a small giggle, and then stared at her son, who was currently looking rather sleepy. Her son was not a morning person. Never will be actually. Rinko shook her head in disapproval, but couldn't help to smile at the cute face that her son was maaking.

"Ryoma, Ryoma…when will you learn to wake up early?" she muttered under her breath as she also placed his food in front of him.

Sakuno blinked her eyes, then stared at the boy in front of her. She couldn't help, but blush and look down to her food. She took a bite of her Oyakodon.

* * *

"Ryoma-sama! Sakuno!" cried out an eager Tomoka waving at them as the two teens stepped out of the bus. Ann was next to the hyper pigtailed teenager, she was also rubbing her temples, her face expression telling everyone that she was clearly annoyed by the noise that her friend was making.

"I can't believe I have to put through this every morning," Ann muttered darkly among herself.

Ryoma and Sakuno were finally in front of their two friends (well more like Sakuno's friends). Tomoka was silently squealing in delight as she was in front of her favorite tennis player. Ann and Sakuno just gave her a weird look as her body was shivering with excitement. Suddenly she jumped up and down, scaring the people surrounding her.

"Congratulations Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"You won the game on Saturday! Your so great Ryoma-sama!"

Sakuno stood quiet, congratulating him silently on his victory. Ann just looked thoughtful, while Ryoma just nodded and walked away. The three girls followed him from behind.

"I never knew there was a game Saturday," said a thoughtful Ann.

"You had tennis practice, so you were too focused on your training. Like how Sakuno was absorbed with student government things, that's why she couldn't go," said Tomoka hands on her back, and just smiling at Ryoma who was in front of her.

Sakuno nodded as Ann took a glance at her.

"So how's the student government thing going Sakuno?" questioned Ann, who gave her a supporting smile.

"It's going to be a bit stressful for the upcoming weeks," she responded quietly. "I might go home late sometimes."

"I'll end practices late this week, maybe we can walk home together."

Sakuno gave her a thankful expression. "That would be great!"

Ann grinned, while placing her hands on her hips. "Heh. That or you can always call your _boyfriend_ to pick you up."

**CRASH.**

The two girls stopped their tracks, and just stared at the scene.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma-san!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Kyaa! Ryoma-san are you alright?"

"Ryoma-san! Kyaa!"

"Echizen!"

* * *

It was annoying how girls would always try to give their pink flowery handkerchiefs to him. Sure, he was wet, but that didn't give the right for girls (wherever he walked today) to just throw their handkerchiefs at him. He would of course refuse one whenever a girl would bow down and hand him one. It seriously irritated him. Psh. As if one small handkerchief would dry his wet hair, and uniform.

Ugh.

Girls.

"Yo Echizen, dry yet?" questioned his good second year friend, Momoshiro.

Ryoma gave the older teen a glare. No, he was not dry.

"Whoa buddy. No need to glare, it was just funny how you just stopped all of a sudden. Didn't you see those two girls with a bucket of water? I mean sure, they shouldn't run in the hall way in the first place, but that was priceless!" Momo gave a hearty laugh. It didn't please Ryoma one bit though.

Momo stopped laughing as he saw another glare from the younger boy. He swallowed his saliva, and finally dared to ask another (perhaps stupid) question. "What made you stop all of a sudden though? I mean you did see it coming, but you didn't move."

Ryoma stopped drying his hair with a towel that the nurse had given him. He blinked his eyes, a couple of times and stared at the older teen confused.

"I don't know."

* * *

"And this is the last box that will have all the materials to make those flowers. We'll need it to be done by next Monday. Oh and freshmen representatives will be working on these from three to five on Tuesday and Thursday. And I'm guessing Friday it'll be three to seven. Understood?"

Five freshmen heads nodded.

"Good. Ryuzaki, you'll be the one to report to me at the end of the day how many were done, understood?"

Sakuno gave a nod. "Yes."

The senior president smiled at the young girl and nodded. "Good. Now everyone on Wednesday will be going around the clubs to get a small yellow paper that I handed to them a week before our holiday. Make sure that the club president, sub president, and supervisor signatures are there. Now, everyone may be dismissed."

Sakuno stood up, grabbed her school bag, and headed out the door. The quickly passed by classrooms and students. She was only focused in one destination. Finally nearing that destination, she opened the door, and stepped inside. She was greeted by a hug from Kikumaru Eiji.

"Hoy! Ryuzaki-chan! You're here to see wet Ochibi?"

Sakuno could only mutely nod in response, as she was led to the group of tennis players were surrounding the young tennis regular.

"I still can't believe Echizen got into a er…wet accident," cried out Momoshiro, still ignoring the glares that the young Echizen was giving him.

"Hoy, hoy Momo! Tease him more and you'll just have to watch your back tomorrow nyaa! Ochibi's glares are scary!"

"That's enough Momo, you should know that," said Oishi as he just shook his head in disapproval.

Momo who was still grinning, just shrugged and obeyed his senpais. Sakuno stood right next to Horio, and carefully watched the poor boy trying to still dry this hair. He was currently in his tennis uniform, he was waiting for his actual school uniform to be dry. He had fifteen minutes for class to start, perhaps by then his clothes would be already dried.

Sakuno sighed, feeling a bit relieved that he was not injured and that he would not miss his first class. She was actually thankful that she decided to eat half of her breakfast today. Or perhaps that was the bad decision in the first place. If she ate her full meal then Ryoma wouldn't have been in this situation, but then wouldn't he miss class?

The poor girl stood standing confused at her choices that she had made and caused.

The third year Fuji Shusuke, carefully watched the young girl being troubled by her thoughts. He found it quite amusing how he would always see the young girl silently supporting the young regular member on tennis matches. It was weird to not see her supporting his match last Saturday though. He wondered if the rumors that Eiji told him were true.

Lips forming a small smile, he bent down, and whispered to Ryoma. It was only audible for the two of them to hear though.

"This is a message just passing by," Fuji whispered, only receiving a confused look from the younger boy. "_Am I in your way? You seem to have it backwards: This _**_pillow_**_ is taken._"

"Haiku?" Ryoma stared at his older senpai.

"Sometimes cats tend to be very … territorial."

With that Fuji left his side, only confusing the younger boy. Fuji stood next to Tezuka, who gave him a questionable look. Fuji didn't say anything, and his lips never left that smile.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Friends are leaving for college, so I'm hanging out with them for the last time until winter break. (: Working on the next chapter right now though. Hope school will be fun for you guys this year, semester, trimester, whatever. XD; I know it's not much, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


	14. Ring a Bell part 8

"_If I lose you somewhere, and I`m still hanging in there_

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side."_

_

* * *

_

Normally she would go home right after her student government duties were over, or when Ryoma's tennis practice would finish. However, she had informed a certain tennis player that she would end pretty late. Of course Ryoma gave her a curious stare, but after she explained to him why, he nodded and left. Now she was inside a classroom with four other freshmen: two girls and two boys. They were making flowers out of colorful paper (mostly pink, yellow, white, and red). Of course not all of them had the great skill to perform origami, so all the flowers looked rather unique and different. Of course there was one who had great skills on the arts though.

Sakuno looked over at the dark blue haired girl, as she folded nicely the yellow parchment. Her eyes widen as she had just seen the last finishing touch that the girl next to her had done to the paper. "Wow Inari-san! You're good!"

Inari Misuzu looked over at Sakuno, and timidly looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "T-Thank you… Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno gave her a smile. She was suddenly on a head lock by a brunette short haired girl.

"Hey Ryuzaki! What about me? Don't I have the skills of a pro?" cried out the brunette happily grinning at the pigtailed girl.

Sakuno, startled, nodded without even looking at the flower that the brunette had made. "Y-Yes, Yuna-san."

Yuna Ritsu grinned madly, she just appreciated the positive comments that people would give her. Still grinning like a fool, she was unaware of the dark blue haired girl shaking her head.

"Ritsu get back to work please."

Ritsu sighed feeling rather unloved. "Yeah, yeah Misuzu. So bossy as always."

Misuzu looked startled. "Bossy…!?"

Sakuno gave a nervous giggle, then stared at her watch. She had about two more hours to go until she would head home. Even though she didn't mind spending time with the freshmen representatives, she still had music homework to do. She sighed, oh how she dreaded playing the flute at night. Instead of getting better, she thought she was getting worse by practice.

Really, Sakuno and music don't mix..

* * *

Ryoma hated being scolded by his mother. He didn't mind being scolded by his father though, he would usually ignore him. However his mother was a different story.

Right as he stepped into the front door, he was met by cold piercing brown daggers. He was questioned where the girl with the pigtails was, and especially _why_ she was not with him this afternoon. Oh, he explained what the braided haired girl said to him.

Did Echizen Rinko listen?

Hell no.

So here he was, standing near the bus stop. Ryoma had been waiting for two hours for the girl to appear at any moment. Sure he could go back to school and wait there, but he had left his wallet inside his bag which was currently at home. He was clearly told he could not step inside the house until he was with Ryuzaki.

He didn't even have spare change to buy a Ponta.

He really should have just dragged Ryuzaki the moment she spoke about getting home late. Then again, he didn't know his mother would be _this_ mad at him. He made a mental note to do it next time.

A small yawn escaped his lips. Ryoma was tired, and sitting down on the bench waiting for a certain brunette to show up wasn't fun.

Just how long was she going to stay in school?

Closing his eyes shut, he began to empty his mind. No mother yelling at him, no waiting for a certain brunette, no small noises that people would make when passing by, and certainly not that laughter that his dad was most likely doing just about this time. Finally mind blank, he began to just picture a tennis ball bouncing. Slowly he began to picture himself practicing in the school courts. He didn't know how long he was imagining a different scenario than where he was, but he felt a sudden tap on the shoulder.

Opening his eyes he noticed two figures. One was recognizable, and the other figure was familiar. He was pretty sure he had seen that blue hair with a green bandana before.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryo- Echizen-san!"

He blinked his eyes once more. He knew the pigtailed girl, he was waiting for her these past two hours. The boy on the other hand was really familiar…his uniform did not belong to his school.

"Don't you remember me Echizen-san? It's me! Dan Taichi from Yamabuki!"

**Bingo**.

The puppy boy that followed that one guy all the time.

"Aa."

Ryoma stood up from the bench, and scratched his head. He was really tired, he wasn't really excited to do homework once he was allowed to step inside his house.

"Ryoma-kun…were you waiting for me all this time?" questioned the worried girl. Her eyes gave him a concerned look.

He stared at her for a few seconds, then he turned around facing the opposite direction from his house. "I want Ponta."

* * *

Sakuno was actually nervous for the first time this month. Walking besides Ryoma and Taichi was pretty much an awkward situation. Well not really; Ryoma wasn't talking so much, but Taichi on the other hand was asking bunch of questions to the tennis prodigy.

Looking at the two boys as they talked about tennis, she wondered if she was a small disturbance for the two of them. She was after all in-between the two. She looked down, looking a bit anxious. Why? She had no idea.

"Well we're here!" announced Dan Taichi giving a bright smile.

Sakuno suddenly looked up and faced the once horrible stairs. She blinked her eyes, she was already home!

"Oh!"

Taichi gave her a warm hearting smile. "Well I'm glad I bumped into you Sakuno-chan. I might have gotten lost or something!"

Ryoma raised a curious eyebrow.

Pink on the cheeks, Sakuno once again looked down. "B-But I'm the one getting lost though… I mean I have a bad sense of direction…"

"Haha, don't think that! Well anyway, I better go and hand this homework to my classmate, if you want Sakuno-chan I can pick you up after your student government activities. Our tennis practice is going to be cancelled because of our coach helping his wife with labor for now," Taichi said smiling down at the young fifteen year old girl. He had grown taller, and much more matured for his age. He still resembled a young puppy in Ryoma's eyes though.

"Well … if you're sure about it…" mumbled Sakuno, feeling a bit troubled. She didn't want her good friend to waste his free time on her.

"Don't worry! Besides instead of only meeting Saturdays we can meet on weekdays too!"

Ryoma wished he currently had his white cap with him. Somehow he felt … awkward. This whole conversation felt awkward.

"It's fine, well … I'll see you later Echizen-san, Sakuno-chan. Bye!" With a formal bow, the boy left the two teens alone.

There was a small silence. Sakuno hesitantly turned around to face Ryoma, who was just giving a curious stare. This was pretty much an awkward moment, but of course someone had to break it.

"You two! What are you doing outside in the freezing cold?!" exclaimed none other than Echizen Nanjiro, who was staring at them bewilderedly. He only had his brown monk clothes, and a white and brown scarf, he was shivering to death. "Get inside you two! Before you catch a cold. That woman won't let me hear the end of it if that happens…"

"A-Ah! Okay!" Sakuno quickly headed up the stairs and into the house she was currently staying in. Ryoma on the other hand was slowly going up the stairs. He was taking his precious time, which was clearly annoying Nanjiro.

Once face to face with his father, the boy frowned. He hated being yelled by his mother, but what he hated the most was seeing his father's sluggish smirk. Ugh, how distasteful.

"What?" Ryoma asked rather rudely and annoyed.

"You boy, are jealous aren't you?" Nanjiro asked, arms crossed and feeling rather entertained by his sons annoyed face.

"Hmph."

Ryoma passed by his father, only to amuse his father even more. He was _laughing _at him.

Oh he seriously was going to get him next time he had a tennis match with his father.

"Ahaha! Boy you better shape up or you'll lose it!" was the only phrase Ryoma heard after he closed the door.

"Annoying…" he muttered as, he took of his shoes, and headed to his room.

Who would have thought that in the next few days a love game would start.

* * *

School started, it's being evil. **REALLY **evil to me. Ugh, Piano frustrates me. I know how Sakuno feels now. UUUGH. So … working on the next chapter, hopefully it'll be updated next week. Don't count on it though, homework can be very, _very _evil.


	15. A love game part 1

"_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me." _

_-- Wind,_ Akeboshi

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she placed her lips near the metallic instrument. She put her fingers on the destined position. Her back was straight and still for the longest time, she had to have good posture first. Now all she had to do was play sharp C, then flat B, C to A, then sharp C again. Her mind already concentrated on the music sheet in front of her, she began to blow on the instrument. The high pitch of sharp C could be heard. It was a horrible tune. Sighing, she placed her silver flute on top of her lap. Ryuzaki Sakuno frowned as she reread the notes once again. Those were the correct notes, right?

"Mou…" she sighed in annoyance, why did she pick the flute of all things? Why couldn't she have picked the trumpet instead?

"Sakuno-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Placing her flute on her desk, and also placing the music sheet next to it, she stood up. Walking towards the exit of her room, she carefully looked for a small white sweater that was near the door. Looking at a mirror near the exit of the room she noticed that she was still in her school uniform. Sakuno sighed tiredly, "I'll shower after dinner."

Walking downstairs, she met the Himalayan cat briskly passing by. She smiled as she followed behind the Himalayan cat, known as Karupin. Entering the kitchen she said her greetings to the two women preparing dinner, and the two males patiently (exception of Nanjiro) waiting. She took a seat in front of the young tennis player. Pushing back some hair behind her ear, she gave him a polite smile.

Yesterday was an awkward day for the two of them. She had been informed that Ryoma had been scolded by his own mother because he did not wait for her after the student government activities. Sakuno had sincerely apologized to the male teen. He of course just waved it off, saying it was nothing. Even though he had said that, she still felt remorseful. Especially today, since he had waited an extra hour until she was off of her duties. Later that hour they had met up with Taichi in the bus. He told them that he had volunteered to give the assigned homework to his classmate who was missing class due to some sort of illness he was unsure of. Of course the three of them walked to Ryoma's house and bid their farewells there.

Sakuno had wondered why Ryoma was so quiet on the way home. Could it be due to yesterdays misfortunes? Perhaps he was feeling annoyed that he had to wait for her until she finished her student government activities. A small frown formed her lips, she was troubled.

"Maybe I should take Taichi-kun's offer…" she muttered.

"What offer Sakuno?" questioned Nanako placing her dinner in front of her. Rice covered with small pieces of chicken and egg, and a small fish as the side dish. Sakuno smiled, she loved the aroma of the food surrounding her. She was starving!

Thinking back to the curiosity Nanako had asked, Sakuno timidly took her chopsticks. "Oh nothing…important."

Nanako tilted her head to the side. "I see…"

Rinko giggled as she placed a plate in front of her husband and child. "Oh Nanako! So sly!"

Nanako turned back to see her aunty, giving her a small smirk. "What do you mean?"

Rinko placed one of her hands on her hips, and with the other one she waved her finger. She made the small 'tsk tsk' sound. "You're trying to get some information from Sakuno about that boy she walks home with! And I'm not talking about Ryoma! Hehe!"

Sakuno's eyes widen and cheeks burned from embarrassment. How did Echizen Rinko get _that_ information? She also misinterpreted it too!

Soon a small choking noise and laughter could be heard from the two male Echizen in the kitchen.

* * *

"So how are your music lessons coming?" questioned the brunette, Ann. With her blue eyes, she was examining her good friend. Ann noticed that Sakuno's figure looked rather ill than healthy. Was she perhaps overworking herself with homework and student government duties? Ann bit her bottom lip.

"You look ill Sakuno…"

The pigtailed girl's head snapped up form looking down. She waved her hand frantically. "No, I'm fine I was just practicing the flute all night yesterday. I'm kind of tired because of that, but I'm fine. Really!"

Ann looked a little doubtful, but waved it off. Her friend wouldn't lie to her, besides it was only for one day, just as long as she didn't do it out of habit. With a smile, Ann said: "Okay, just be careful."

Sakuno nodded enthusiastically, and was happy that her friend was worried about her. It showed that she cared. The two girls walked different directions, Ann had bid goodbye to Sakuno as she walked towards the female tennis courts. Sakuno had gone back to the building.

It was already time for students to start their club activities, so she noticed bunch of students scurrying away to random classrooms that would be occupied. She entered her own classroom that would lead her to her current club. She met the two freshman girls that helped her with the flowers for the festival, and the other two freshman boys. She sat with them in a table and patiently waited for the school president to make an appearance. Once he did, the freshman were off to another room and prepare more paper flowers.

Within an hour they had more paper flowers than they had made two days ago. They were stacked in the corner of the room, and boxes were next to them. In two weeks there will be the first sport festival that the school will be sponsoring. A smile tugging her lips, Sakuno placed her last paper flower in her stash. She was finally done with that time consuming task, and now all she had to do was report to the school president. She excused her self with her fellow first years, and left to find her senpai.

"SAKUNO!!"

Stopping her foot from taking another step, Sakuno's head turned around and noticed that her good friend Tomoka was running _at_ her. Her eyes widen in surprise, but the next thing she knew was the pain in her back and head. Tomoka had given a hug tackle to the poor fragile Sakuno.

"Sakuno!"

Sakuno winced from the pain her back was giving her. "T-Tomo-chan?!"

"Just guess what happened to me yesterday!" cheerfully grinned the other pigtailed girl. Her enthusiastic voice never left. "Just guess!"

'_P-Please get off me…_' she mentally moaned. "W-What happened?"

Tomoka still on top of Sakuno, just squealed in joy. "I can't hold it anymore! Kaidoh-senpai took me home yesterday!"

Although the news surprised Sakuno, she couldn't help but worry about her small back that was beginning to hurt. Sakuno nodded, and finally Tomoka had decided to get off her best friend. Finally sitting up, and slowly standing to her feet while dusting her skirt, she looked at Tomoka.

"Did he really?"

Tomoka nodded. "Yes! I mean I knew I liked him when he became captain of Seigaku and all that, but I never thought he would return my feelings two years later! I mean a girl can dream no?"

Sakuno bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell her friend that perhaps it was just a coincidence, but could she really crush the hopes and dreams of her best friend? It was a touch choice to tell her best friend that probably it meant nothing, yet the feeling of crushing her dreams of Kaidoh-senpai ever liking her best friend would be horrible wouldn't it? However the feeling of that event leading to nothing would also hurt Tomoka more. Right?

Sukuno's head was utterly confused, but she decided to tell her friend it meant nothing.

"T-Tomoka…"

The girl had practically ignored her friend in front of her, she just kept talking, and talking.

"Tomoka…!"

Again, ignored.

"Tomoka!"

Tomoka stopped talking, blinked her eyes, then hugged her best friend since elementary school. "I'm sorry Sakuno, what is it?"

Sakuno stiffen by her hug. She could do it right?

"Uh…Um…"

"Ah!"

Startled, Sakuno blinked her eyes confused. "W-What is it?"

"I forgot I had to pick up my brothers from school! Shoot! I'll see you later!" with that the pigtailed girl left.

Sakuno sighed, just _how_ was she going to tell her?

* * *

What he hated most, was attending the same school as the idiot who was currently giving the first year advice about '_Love_'. Akutsu Jin sat on the bus stop seat, waiting for his bus to come. He thought today would be a good day. He wouldn't have to deal with any school work, or tennis work today. He knew he had to deal with the fact that he was going to attend a study abroad program meeting after school, but what he didn't expect was that he was going to miss the bus. On top of it all, he had to take the same bus as the idiot carrot head who wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

Today was just _not_ his day.

He mentally hit himself as he overhead the conversation between that freshman who once followed him around and that idiot Sengoku.

"…So all you do is give her a big hug, or a mountain of flowers, and confess to her!" cried a cheerful third year high school student. Sengoku Kiyosumi gave a pat on the back to Dan Taichi, who was currently blushing madly. "Boy, you're growing up!"

"N-No senpai! It's not like that!" complained the first year holding his headband tightly. How embarrassing to receive love advice from his senpai in the open streets! He also misunderstood his intentions with Ryuzaki! "I'm only t-taking her home while she gets off of school really late! As _friends_!"

Sengoku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding how two opposite sex could be _friends_. "How can you be _friends_ with a girl?"

Literally Jin wanted to hit the perverted idiot near him. He restrained himself though, he wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of his school … right?

"S-Sengoku-senpai, please understand…I'm only walking Sakuno-chan home because it's to late for her to walk alone in the streets…" muttered the poor blue haired boy. Taichi couldn't help but sigh at the situation. "I'm not trying to impress her to go out with me. I'm trying to be a _good friend_ to her."

"Hmm, sounds to me you're on the second base status of a relationship. You're already calling her by her first name!" said a sly Sengoku giving a mischievous smirk.

Taichi couldn't help, but blush at the situation. He glance at the street and thank any goodness that his bus was already here. He quickly got his wallet and escaped the clutches of his senpai. Running inside the bus he could hear Sengoku yell out "_It's a love game I tell you!_"

The bus left the stop, and headed its way to the next stop.

"Sheesh, he's so innocent that he doesn't realize that he has _hot's_ for that girl!" whined Sengoku, pouting his lips a bit. "And I really want to see small Dan Taichi's next year too!"

A slap could be heard.

"Whoa Jin! You're here! Hey … when did you get that red mark on your forehead?"

Only a groan responded to his question.

* * *

Ryoma stood outside, back against the tree that was near the school gates. He raised his sleeve and took a good look at the time that it was. It was almost six-thirty, and the girl he was supposed to wait for had not even step foot outside the school building. He glanced the opposite way of the school building. He wanted to go home, finish the rest of homework (he had done some in the library), eat, take a bath, then sleep with his Himalayan cat. He gave a soft glare at the ground. Why did he even have to wait? The bus stopped only four blocks away from his house, she'll be alright walking for blocks.

He mentally pictured small Sakuno looking both ways to which street to cross. Her expression clearly told him she was lost.

His left eye twitched. Why was she horrible with directions?!

"Ryoma-kun."

He glanced her way, he noticed she was carrying a set of papers. He raised an eyebrow at her questioning the papers.

"That is…?"

"Ah! T-These are the papers I'm suppose to check for the president…it's only what the clubs are going to sponsor during the sports festival…"

He nodded, and quietly walked towards the gates, her small footsteps following him behind. They had caught the bus (barely),and paid their transportation. He noticed a blue head waving at the two of them. Sakuno smiled, and ran past Ryoma. Now it was his turn to follow her.

"Taichi-kun! How are you?"

Ryoma decided to stand in front of them, while they sat down. He couldn't help but notice the pink cheeks of the other boy. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"A-Ah! My day has been…" there was a small silence, then Ryoma could hear the mutter that Taichi had made. "…Eventful."

"What?" asked Sakuno tilting her head.

Taichi blushed even more. "Good! It's been good!"

Sakuno took a glance at Ryoma, who could only shrug in response. "I see…"

During the bus ride, Taichi mentally scolded his senpai for giving him such bad thoughts. He would _never_ ask Sengoku Kyosumi for advice. Not even a simple question what to get for a girl when she's been working hard.

**Never**.

* * *

And I leave you here. Blame the cheesecake, that my neighbor gave my family, for updating today. :D I got hyper, so thus this chapter was born. Ahaha. Now time for my math class. Shoot, hyperness gone…

Also apologizing for Jin's OOCness. But I believe he really wanted to hit someone or something, but since his abroad program is very imporatant, he decided not to risk it. :D


End file.
